


DELSA Drabbles

by ShizaWolf316



Category: Danny Phantom, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure and Romance, College Life, Elsa loves orange juice, F/M, Mischief, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Younger Anna, Younger Elsa, high school life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizaWolf316/pseuds/ShizaWolf316
Summary: Hey all you DELSA fans out there! I figured this couple deserved some more love, so I'm doing one-shots for these two and having some fun! Anyone with an idea to share, please leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do!(Slowly moving from Fanfiction.Net) (Rating is set to change after a few more posted shorts)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Danny Fenton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Tutoring

"Hey Danny, here's the guide sheet for the next test." Tucker turned in his seat to face his best friend behind him. The paper in his hand was not taken from him, nor was the boy in question even looking at the sheet. Danny's focus was on something, or rather someone sitting three rows down to his right, and talking to Valerie up front.

Elsa Smith. The new girl in town just two whole months ago.

The first day she came into Casper High, Elsa stood out with her platinum blond hair rolled up into a tight bun with tiny snowflake pins speckled neatly into her hair and her creamy alabaster skin. Even though she wore small black glasses on her button nose, her big glacier blue eyes were by far the prettiest Danny had ever seen. Danny couldn't believe he even walked into an open locker while staring at her walking into the school building, and Dash was on the floor laughing at his dumb butt for even doing the work for him!

The platinum blond's transaction to Casper High was the topic everyone was talking about for a week, even the A-listers thought twice before talking to her. Her first day in the cafeteria, Paulina thought it would be funny to try to trip her the trash can. Just in case she "miraculously" stepped over her heel, Dash would come behind to shove her in. Instead being pushed into the full double bagged trash, Elsa's apple rolled off and onto the floor past her feet. She leaned down to catch the runaway fruit, side stepped the big blond bully, who missed his target and went in face first into the waiting trash bin. His yelp and the plastic thud sounding onto the hard floor sent the whole cafeteria into silence for a whole minute. Danny had witness the whole scene, Tucker and Sam gawked at the trash covered bully, before he and the student body burst into laughter at the comical scene. Elsa dusted off her apple and continued to an empty seat to eat her lunch, completely ignoring the glares coming from Dash.

If Danny knew that look, it meant revenge!

The pranks didn't stop there either! Ever since Elsa dodge the bullet with Paulina at the cafeteria, almost half of the male student body began to see Elsa in a new beautiful light, only making Paulina even more determined to trash the new girl for stealing even a percentage of her popularity. Another attempt had Elsa almost shoved into a locker by Dash himself. Her backpack fell to the ground along with her glasses. Before she could reach them, Dash quickly swiped them from the ground and held them above his head.

"Hey Dash, give me back my glasses."

"Fine shorty, but you have to reach them to take them back!" he wiggled the black frames in his hands. Elsa stood up from the ground, her small hands now forming fists.

"Give them back." Elsa's eyes turned colder than before, a warning tone in her voice.

"Make me!" Dash puffed up his chest to stand even taller than her, showing no fear, but the glare she sent did make him jolt. Just a little.

Danny had been walking back from the bathroom back to English when he witnessed Dash taunting Elsa in the hallway. Dash spotted the little Fenton boy and his smile grew more wicked.

"You better find a good hiding spot Danny, 'cause after I'm done with Snowball here I'm comin- AAAH!" Quick as a flash, the football player was then seized by a pitch to the ear, pulling him down to Elsa's height.

"OOW! OOW! Hey let me go-" Dash's cries were then silenced by the frosted glare so harsh, and the grip on his ear was pinched by sharp nails.

"Let us not have this conversation again. Is that understood?" Elsa spoke calmly but with authority that left no argument for Dash to fight back. With an extra pinch and a tug, Dash whimpered with a nod, holding out the taken black frames to the piss-off girl in hopes of freeing his sensitive ear. Elsa snatched back her glasses and slid them back on her face, her past anger now calmed with the return of her glasses. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Elsa spoke calmly with a small smile finally letting go of the abused earlobe. Dash hopped away from the platinum blond, covering his ears in hopes his other ear wouldn't share the same pain.

After watching that incident, Danny saw Elsa as not just a quiet new student, she was someone not to be mess with. She could stand her ground and fight her own battles if provoke, and it felt good to see Dash's face crinkle in pain crouch down before the new girl.

Strong and beautiful. Danny was even more infatuated with Elsa Smith.

Sadly, just thinking of walking up to the pretty platinum blond with her big glacier eyes made his tongue swell up in his month and start shaking in his seat. Danny could even hear his own kneecaps rattle in fear of embarrassment that he knew would occur if he made the attempt to talk to her. So Danny had to be content with just watching her from afar. Fenton sighed sadly to himself, taking another glance at Elsa while she giggled at whatever Valerie was talking to her about. He meant to only look over for a second, but the second stretched into a whole minute and he didn't turn back around to face the front of the class, even Tucker tried waving his hand in his face didn't get his attention.

The sharp kick to the shin from Sam brought him back.

Danny yelped at the hard contact gaining everyone's attention, even Valerie stopped talking to see who cause the sudden outburst. Which meant that Elsa was now looking at him with her big glacier blue eyes. Danny didn't think that he could feel any hotter than now with embarrassment.

"Mr. Fenton, thank you for getting everyone's attention, now could you please look at the board?" the history teacher announced. The class snickered at Danny's misfortune, making Danny's face flush red. It didn't help that Elsa gave a soft giggle in his direction either. The Fenton rubbed his neck bashfully at her face.

Maybe his luck would turn around...

**XxxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxxX**

Danny thought too soon.

He groaned into his hands when he took a glance at his math test grade. Fifty-six percent. Failed again.

"Just great." Danny moaned to himself. He knew what would happen when he shows Jazz his test when he got home. His older sister helped him studying for three days straight, but she would only push harder when she sees the results of their past study sessions.

"Now everyone, don't forget to finish last night's homework. You have the whole weekend and Monday to get it done since we had the last test yesterday. No excuses now, and you are dismissed." Mr. Lancer concluded class, sitting down at his desk to check over finished homework and ungraded testes. The class filed out of the room, but before Danny could sling his backpack on, "Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you before you leave?" The teacher's monotone voice halted Danny from taking another step. Danny sighed heavily before making his way to the front of the teacher's desk. Sam and Tucker slowly filed out, worried for their friend, but Danny waved his phone at them that he would text them later. The classroom was bare of anymore students, leaving Danny alone with his math teacher. Mr. Lance set aside his work and rubbed the bridge of his nose, relaxing himself into his rolling mesh chair.

"It's about my last test, isn't it?" Danny spoke at last, his head bowed to the ground.

"Yes Daniel, but that isn't the only reason. Your homework has shown to be almost close to passing, if not just barely. Your grade in this class is passing, but I'm afraid that if you fail again, you won't pass Math this semester." Mr. Lancer took a good look at his downcast student. The bald teacher knew he had potential to past this class, and as a teacher he wanted to execute any possible options Daniel could try to get a better grade before winter break arrived. He hoped the one he wanted to try out now would spark some fire into his student.

"I have one idea that might help, and before you shoot it down Daniel, at least hear her out-"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, but I can't stay after school for tutoring. I already have my sister-Wait!" Did Mr. Lancer say she?

CLICK!

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer. Kinda got lost in the hallways again. I'm still getting confused as to where everything is after two months. This must be Daniel Fenton?" the new voice walked into the math room and walked up to the teachers desk, dropping off a small set of papers gently in front of him.

"Ms. Smith, I was just getting ready to introduce you to your first student. Daniel, this is Ms. Elsa Smith. She has become a volunteer math tutor for the fall semester." Mr. Lancer beamed gently at the new pretty arrival. Elsa bowed her head at Daniel who stood shell shocked at Elsa's smile. Finding his voice, Danny coughed into his hand and spoke.

"Hi-Hi! Elsa Smith! It's nice to meet you!" Sadly for Danny, his voice decided to squeak on him, almost worse than a squeaky chew toy. Elsa giggled at the bashful boy in front of her and raised her hand to be shaken.

"I hope I can be of good help with your studies." Elsa offered a gentle smile to Danny, encouraging him to take hers. Danny stared at her outstretched hand, then to her pretty blue eyes. He took a big gulp of air to wet his sudden dry throat. As much as a dream come true to be talking to Elsa in the flesh instead of inside his head, he was worried about his "extra" activities that happened after school. Fighting ghost can happen at any time, but the last thing he wanted to do was waste Elsa's time in waiting for him after school to study with him. He sighed mournfully, and when things were looking so good!

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa's voice brought Danny out of his musing to look at her now worried face. Danny rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness.

"Well, you see, after school might not work out me. Not everyday after school I could stay longer to study with you. I'm sorry Ms. Smith for wasting your time today." He looked up at her, staring into her bright blues with sincerity hoping she wouldn't be too upset with him. What he didn't expect was for her to smile warmly at him.

"Daniel, it's okay. There are other classmates I have to tutor as well, so I couldn't help you everyday. We can set up a few days to study within the week, and maybe if you really need to see me but can't work after school, we can study during lunch. You and I have the same lunch everyday so we can work something out. Is that alright with you?"

Danny couldn't believe his luck today. Not only was Elsa talking to him and wanting to help him with math, but she was so kind to work with his "hectic" schedule whenever he could meet up for studying.

"Thank you! Thank you Ms. Smith!" Elsa once again held out her hand.

"Please, call me Elsa." She smiled at him, making his face flush pink at her warm gaze. This time, he took her hand in a firm hand shake.

"As long as you call me Danny. Just Danny!" he offered a smile of his own while his heat pumped fifty miles an hour!

Yep, this was the best day ever!

**XxxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxxX**

This was the worst day ever!

Not only did Danny have to take a thorough shower after being covered in raw meat by the Lunch Lady Ghost, but he was ten minutes late to his first scheduled tutoring class with Elsa. Danny miraculously ran faster down the halls to the library before trying to slow down his running before he crashed into the doors. Controlling his rapid breathing, he smooth down his clothes, secured his back pack and quickly walked into the quiet room. The librarian was busy typing away on her computer to notice Danny speed walking into the library. Danny scanned the room quickly for his blond teacher while popping in a piece of gum to get rid of the bad breath he was bound to have after his fight. Reaching their designated spot for the hour, Danny tried not to stare forever at the platinum blond as she jotted notes in her notebook but he couldn't help it. Elsa glanced at her wristwatch to see the time before she noticed Danny standing quietly to her left.

"Danny!"

"SHHHH!" Elsa flinched, forgetting to keep her voice down before she turned to look back at the dazed Fenton boy.

"Where have you been?" Danny coughed into his hand and rested himself into the seat across from Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, but I had a run-in with Dash before coming here. He forgot to give me my daily dose of garbage. Had to take a quick shower before coming here." Danny swiftly lied, not wanting her to know about the true reason. Elsa's concerned face scrunched with sympathy and rolled her eyes.

"Dash, I swear. He's got nothing else to do but make himself look more like a clown than he already is." Elsa hissed under her breath sitting back into her seat.

"Hey, I'm used to it. If not garbage,it's locker stuffing." Danny smiled small, hoping to coax his cute teacher. Elsa shook her head, but refocused on the notes in front of them.

"Now that you are here, and okay," she tossed him a smile, "let's start with yesterday's work..."

For the next hour and a half, Elsa walked through the problems and broke down each step and what was important to remember when solving the equations. Danny focused hard on the homework given to him, he really didn't want to take math all over again, but there were times when Elsa would lean closer to point out something on his paper and Danny felt his face spark with heat.

"Control yourself Fenton! Breath in, breath out..." Danny kept his eyes glue to his worksheet like he listened to Elsa walkthrough the equation, he did not want be caught not focusing on her teachings... Vanilla and lavender filled his nose- Danny jerked back into his seat, almost knocking himself out onto the floor.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Elsa pulled back into her own seat and looked at Danny with confusion. Danny wanted to hit himself for his Fenton-luck.

"Break! We need a break!" Danny shot out of his seat and sped walk out of their secluded corner to some water. The ghost boy wanted to throw himself over the stairs for his stupidity. "Elsa must think I'm a crazy idiot than I already was!" He took a big gulp of water to quench his dry throat, and dreaded the thought of facing his beautiful tutor after his little outburst. it's bad enough he was attracted to her, to start smelling her scent is even worst!

Danny groaned, bonking his forehead on the meat fountain.

What could she be thinking about me now?

**XxxxX**

As Elsa watched Fenton dash out of the library, Elsa sighed to herself before straightening their work and pulled out her hand-made notes she made for Danny. She hoped it wasn't too much, she really did want to succeed in his studies, but maybe giving him extra step-by-step notes was buttering him up. Or maybe stress him out more than he needed to be. The princess shook her head, pushing the nagging feeling aside. If she thought that this would help Daniel study better, and she used this helpful guide, then why should she doubt her own studying methods?

Maybe it's because she wanted Danny to feel better about himself, and that he wasn't as clueless as he thought himself to be.

"Yeah, and that you think he's totally cute with his big baby blue eyes!" Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and scoffed to herself. "Concentrate Elsa, you are here to help Danny..." the princess of Arendelle groaned into her hands.

Eaiser said than done.


	2. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***In this shot, Danny and Elsa attend college as freshmen and are sharing an apartment together. The setting is around their third month into the fall semester.**

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

The alarm clock buzzed off it's annoying bells, jolting the sleeping body next to the wired box. With a groan, one alabaster arm weaved it's way out of the double comforters and smacked the alarm off. The arm was connected to a head full of wavy platinum blonde hair and tired blue eyes that glared at the bright red numbers next the bed. She yawned and stretched her back in a small arch to crack the small kinks in her spine. Another voice grumbled next to her, it's tan arm flexing around her waist. The blonde smiled down at the crazy mess of black hair still snoozing away. She pushed some hair away before planting a kiss on the forehead.

"Gotta make breakfast love." Elsa whispered into a tan ear which made the body below the sheets shiver. A groaning mumble was the response back, but the arm around her waist refused to relinquish it's hold. When she made her move to leave the comfy bed, the arm snapped in retaliation and pulled her body back into the body still slumbering.

"Danny, _*sigh*_ come on now. I have to start breakfast- Oh!" Elsa giggled when the head underneath the covers pulled her closer to his own warm body, resting his head against her chest. Elsa giggled again, feeling black hair brush past her face. The Arendelle blonde sighed in defeat, resting back into the pillows behind her which brought a smile to Danny's face in triumph.

"Alright, just for another minute." Elsa whispered. Danny shook his head into her chest and showed his hands to her, wiggling all his fingers at her. "Huh? One, two..Ten? No, one minute."

Danny tried again still holding up his hands, but wiggled only a thumb. Elsa snorted. "Not nine and a half either... How about two?"

This time Danny pushed him head up to rest his chin on her collarbone showing her his irritable glare, only making her smile back. "How does five sound?"

Danny's glare softened in thought in before pushing up with his hands to plant a kiss to her puckered pink ones. Elsa turned to the alarm clock and set the new time to wake up before letting Danny pull her on top of his chest. She kissed his chest, right above his heart before settling into his warmth for another few minutes.

XxxX

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!**

Danny slapped the snooze button for the second time that morning before snuggling back into the covers. Why Elsa like getting up at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning was beyond him, but he wouldn't miss Elsa's good cooked breakfast for anything. Even a few more minutes of sleep. Danny would get up and enter their little kitchenette and a layout of many breakfast choices to choose from, ranging from hotcakes covered in syrup to biscuits with sausage gravy, just as she was pouring two glasses of orange juice to finish their buffet.

Elsa would never start breakfast without having orange juice on the table.

When the two first met at Casper High, Elsa would eat lunch and always had a piece of fruit on her tray, and she would savor every bite. At first Danny thought that to be a little weird, but by the time he and Elsa started dating, Danny saw the action to be cute, watching Elsa enjoying her Granny Smith or California orange and thoroughly chew her food. Especially when she tasted the tartness of the Granny Smith or the sweetness of her orange...

Danny moaned at the vision of his girl. The sight of her moaning quietly, enjoying every bite, and Danny enjoyed watching her in heavenly bliss. Elsa would always complete her breakfast with orange juice, saving the best for last. She would drink milk in between bites to help wash down whatever the meal of choice she decided to make whether it be pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, or a little bit of everything!

Speaking of food, Danny didn't hear the usual sizzling and popping of the skillet or the humming from his beautiful blond. He would usually wake up to the smell of food cooking before the alarm. At times he loved to surprise his petite blonde with soft kisses to her alabaster neck... and push her robe aside to reach her collarbone...

Purring at the the thought, Danny stretched out from the bed, and entered the bathroom to get rid of his morning breath. Teeth cleaned and face clear of sleep and dirt, he walked out, down the small hallway and towards their kitchenette to see the kitchen lights on with a small note sitting on the counter. Danny noticed the wild cursive as Elsa's, even rushed she still has better hand-writing.

_Danny,_

_Went to the store for orange juice and eggs,_

_Elsa_

Danny smiled, that's his Elsa. Can't have breakfast without her orange juice! Throwing away the note, he stretch his arms again and went to the mini living room to wait for Elsa. He plopped down on the couch and noticed the scattered notes on the small table in front of the T.V. Danny shrugged. "Might as well get some studying done before Elsa gets back, with her orange juice."

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!

XxxX

"Danny, baby I'm sorry I took longer than before. I saw this sale on steak, so I thought you might like some-" Elsa dropped her bag on top of the counter and turn to continue her explanation, but was greeted by a snoring Danny, resting on the carpet floor back against the plush navy blue couch.

Elsa giggled at the scene before her: Danny's mouth wide open and a little drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. Elsa walked up to her slumbering ghostboy and got a good look at his attire: still in his PJ's which were a plain white water beater and red sweat pants. She purred at the sexy sight of the white wife beater hugging his chest nicely, the dark treasure trail peeking from underneath the shirt before hiding again with each snore. Elsa stalked up quietly and gently parked herself on Danny's lap. She kept her giggles contain, not trying to wake up Danny just yet.

Elsa wanted to have her fun before the ghostboy woke up.

Said boy kept on snoring, like nothing happen so Elsa pressed on. She shifted herself closer, purposely scrapping her butt up against his thighs. A shiver jolted up Danny's spine, shaking Elsa as well. The blond bit her lip to stop the giggle that threaten to come out. Danny could be so cute! His powdered pink cheeks were adorable even in his sleep, and he wasn't even trying. Elsa leaned closer and analyzed his face, admiring the small changes from the fourteen year old boy she met to the now young adult Danny was now. Gone was the high-school dangly dork, and now was a freshman in college equipped with a taunt, fuller body, with a chiseled face and soft side burns.

Even his chin and lower jaw was starting to get dark and prickly, but all the more for Elsa to love about her sexy man.

Her light pools of blue swallowed his handsome face, savoring every second before trailing down to his wide open mouth. Smirking, she leaned closer and gently biting his lower lip. Danny gave off another groan but kept on sawing logs. Elsa decided to give Danny little tugs before sucked the lip gently. The saw machine cut off to deliver a low moan.

"Elsa."

Danny decided to open his eyes this time, and glanced down at beautiful glacier blues that have seized his mouth with a playful flutter of eyelashes. Elsa wiggled her hips a little harder to help him out.

That woke Danny up quick!

"Elsa!" Danny jerked back, bucking Elsa up with his hips. Elsa held on to his lower lip, which cause them to smash their lips together. Elsa squeaked with the sudden lip lock, but purred into Danny's open mouth. The ghostboy moaned loudly when Elsa's tongue decide to play with his, gently rubbing up against the top. Before Danny could respond back, Elsa pulled away and rested her forehead to his, smiling at his goofy smile and flushed cheeks. Danny licked his lips savoring her taste.

"You taste like oranges." Danny chuckled up at her sparkling eyes. Elsa gasped.

"Really? I'd never guess that!" Elsa sounded shocked, then giggled before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Danny relaxed back against the navy couch and rested his arms on top of the seat pillows.

"We'll I request a wake up kiss every morning. It's much better than that silly alarm clock! Don't worry, I'll get up for you." Danny promised with a shark-like grin, and his hands rubbing up and down her thighs in a gentle but firm grip. Elsa's cheeks flushed a darker pink at Danny's words that held a double meaning to them, _both_ ways he would love to accomplish with her. She purred with affection from Danny rubbing his nose against her neck just below her ear. Elsa took a moment to glance at the clock on wall in the kitchenette.

"As loving as that idea sounds right now, we can't waste time now. We need to get the living room back in order for-"

"Wait a minute! Elsa, you walk out looking like this?!" Danny caught her wrist before she stood up from his lap. Elsa looked back at Danny in confusion. She looked down at her attire.

"Danny, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and ran to the store for orange juice and eggs as I said on the note. I just slipped on one of your sweat pants. Was that a bad...?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the horrified look on Danny's face. What did she do wrong?

Elsa, his beautiful platinum blonde girlfriend for almost five years, walking out of their shared apartment looking like she just jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and jacket, her wavy curls in a very messy bun pulled behind her, and he loved this look on her... but other _males_ got the chance to see her messy 'I just jumped out of bed' sexy look!

This sexy look was for Danny and Danny alone! Elsa has forgotten how easily jealous Danny gets, well the ghost boy would be sure to remind his blonde beauty how possessive he is!

Danny pulled Elsa to the plush couch and caged her body with his own, instantly connecting their lips together. His tongue darted into warm pink cave, fighting and surfing all the areas he knew would make her moan and submit to fight back. Needing air, he pulled back and glared hard into her eyes.

Yes, this beautiful woman below him was his! Her pink cheeks flushed and gasping for air only added more appeal to her pink pearl face. One of his favorite band T-shirts hugged her loosely exposing her pale pink collarbone and a little bit of her shoulder. Her blonde hair was fanned out wildly onto the arm of the couch and some spilled off onto the carpet. Her light blue eyes held a dark tint of love that also held her snowflake stars that he loved staring at. She gave him a sweet smile.

Elsa from Arendelle was his and he loved her very much.

"From now I'm buying the orange juice, and the fridge will have two bottles in stock okay?" Elsa's lit up with happiness, her smile glowing. She cupped his face and pulled him to her lips again.

"Thank you." Elsa purred before kissing him gently, her hands surfing his now taunt shoulders and chest that developed well over ghost fighting. "Now where was I? Hmm- Oh yeah!"

**SNAP!**

One hand found the band of his boxers and pulled them to make them snap back into place against his waist. Danny pulled back with big eyes looking down at the mischievous smile on Elsa's face. "I wasn't down exploring. Shall I continue?"

Danny changed form a shocked nineteen year old to an excited puppy in nano-seconds! His imaginary tail wagging at the speed of light.

Eagerly, he clamped their lips together to get started, but just as they were getting started, it ended quickly with Elsa breaking away. Danny wasn't having it, and he grabbed one wrist while the other gently squeezed a thigh, earning a shudder from her throat.

"Hold up Danny, Wait!" she pushed his body away by the shoulders earning a glare of frustration. Now she was just teasing him!

"What are you doing? I'm-I'm _pumped!_" Danny huffed, hands now on her hips. He was wanting to devour his tasty blonde like yesterday!

"As I was trying to tell you earlier to get clean up and ready because-"

**CLICK!**

**BOOM!**

"Yo Danny! Me and Val are here! We brought the Bread Co. breakfast usuals so we can-...oooooh." Tucker burst the door open, bringing in the cold air from outside with a Bread Co. case with everyone's breakfast and Valerie walked in from behind, also noticing the young couple on the couch getting warm and cozy. The years have been good to the young black couple at the open door. Tucker grew a foot taller, filling out in the upper body hair still short with small waves but instead of the same red cap from high school, he wore a dark red sock hat to block the chilly weather outside. Valerie had been doing good as well, having grow a few more inches since high school and still staying fit with karate. By some miracle, she trains Tucker with basics and provokes him with 'If you want to give me challenge other than video games, here's you chance.' The couple got together their senior year of high school and stayed together along with Danny and Elsa. All attending the same college but all in different studies.

Elsa looked rather sheepish at being caught by her best friend, while Danny was close to looking like a grumpy bear being deprived of his dinner.

"Tucker and Valerie were coming to study history with us this morning. Didn't you get my text?" Elsa still looked sheepishly down at her boyfriend who had to blink a few times to understand the new situation that decided to surprise him in the middle of his Elsa's neck-fest. He left his phone on the charger back in his room, so he never got the text... Danny looked back up to Elsa's face with a look of disbelief.

"Why didn't you say something until now?" Elsa had the nerve to blush.

"I tried to tell you earlier pudding,-"

"YOU started this!" Danny snapped, looking half pissed and half hurt, and things were just getting good too. Well she was guilty on that point. She reach over into his soft ebony hair and ruffled it a bit.

"My poor baby..." she softly cooed, gently massaging his scalp with her dainty fingers. They must have worked their magic for Danny's face morphed quickly from upset to relaxed with a throaty moan. Danny hummed, his muscles loosened slowly with each stroke of her smooth finger tip. He soon had the dreamy look in his eyes, with only Elsa on in his view.

"Hey, are we interrupt-"

"Nope." Elsa quickly jumped off the couch and to Valerie's side, leaving Danny to flop hard against the couch arm with a thud. "Come on, let's go get started on African American History in the guest room. I'll go grab my stuff from the living room and we can eat breakfast there. The boys can have the living room." Elsa ushered Valerie over to the guest room behind the living room wall, leaving the boys in silence. Tucker watched them leave before turning to his best bud still face planted to the couch. Shutting the door closed, Tucker smiled down at Danny.

"Danny?" Said boy gave Tucker the stink eye, knowing he was trying hard not to laugh, before taking a throw pillow and started punching the poor thing out of frustration. Dammit he wanted his blonde! Tucker at that time decided to laugh until his stomach hurt over his best friend

...and his ignored libido.

Danny groaned into the throw pillow, hoping maybe this was a dream and he could wake himself back up to the usual routine of his weekend somehow... Danny's shoulders slumped, still hearing Tucker roll on the floor in his hysteria.

Oh who was he kidding?! The start of his weekend morning was turning out the way it should have been with Elsa preparing breakfast, but all of that went to the drain at the note of no Vitamin C in the fridge. Blasted ORANGE JUICE! Where was his dose of Vitamin Elsa?

"I'm stocking that fridge up to the brim with orange juice!" Danny huffed before throwing the pillow at Tucker's head, only making the dying friend laugh even more. Danny stomped towards his shared bedroom to change, but stopped to see Elsa chugged down the last of her orange juice and laugh at whatever she and Valerie were talking about. Danny felt his lips smile at the sight of his blonde's happy face. His weekend wouldn't be happy if his elsa wasn't happy, and besides,

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a midnight sweep of the town, our favorite ghost boy learns something brand new about the new girl in town, Elsa Winters. He's slowly learning that his little crush is not so very little!

**XxxDELSA** **DELSA** **DELSA** **DELSA** **DELSA** **DELSA** **DELSA** **DELSAxxX**

The clock tower chimed eight o' clock just as Danny zoomed past, flying over Amity Park for any stray ghost lurking around and causing mayhem. Usually Danny wouldn't be rushing around at this time to go anyway unless he promise to be home early or hang out with Sam and Tucker- Oh yeah, and the group's newest addition, Elsa Winters.

Elsa Winters.

Danny sighed happily at the thought of the platinum blonde. Elsa and her family moved into Amity Park in the middle of last summer, but Danny felt like it was yesterday, the day he met Elsa.

**(( While hanging out at Nasty Burger, Sam brought up a new family moving to her neighborhood about a block away from her street. Apparently the new family have a daughter around her age because Sam's mother wouldn't stop gushing over Sam having a girl to hang around inside and outside of school. Tucker laughed at Sam's misfortune, which gave him a bruise on the shin curtosey of Sam's combat boot.**

**Sam also informed that she and her family were invited to a welcoming party at the new family's house, but since it's invitation only Sam couldn't invite the boys over. Sam would keep the boys informed throughout the party if it was too boring for her which was garaunted to happen.**

**That changed when Danny and Tucker both got a text at four o' clock that day to bring their swim trunks.**

**Sam mentioned a pool party for the neighborhood kids to enjoy with meat and veggie kabobs and an all you can eat buffet. Tucker arrived promptly at four ten ready to get his chow on. Sam looked happy to be at a lively party, but the guest or the host weren't what she was excited about. Walking alongside Sam to greet the new guest was the new girl Elsa Winters with her energetic little sister Anna.**

**Standing just an inch shorter than Danny was a beautiful alabaster skinned girl with a button nose, pink lips and bright blues eyes. Tucker quickly introduced himself to Elsa and Anna being the suave and smooth gentlemen he was, but when it was Danny's turn to shake hands, it was a miracle that his whole body wasn't shaking.**

**Introductions met, and a small tour of the house, Elsa showed the boys the back yard hosting the pool party already invested with kids having fun. The trio quickly changed into their swim suits and joined the cook at the grill making the best meat and veggie kabobs the three have tested. Elsa joined them after they had their fill, wearing a swim suit of her own.**

**Danny thought his jaw would unhinge out of socket having drop to the ground. Elsa returned the pool wearing a bright red bikini broadcasting her long legs that Danny couldn't stop gawking at. Despite her slim figure, Danny could see from her curvy waist she stayed in shape. The pinned up bun she wore earlier was let down in a simple French braid that rested against her left shoulder. Her wild curly bangs flailed out on top of her forehead like a crown, giving her look a cutting edge.**

**Tucker requested a dunking contest which he quickly paired up with Elsa. Elsa gave a bell chime laugh, agreeing to the game only if Tucker promised to be gentle on Sam and Danny. Challenge was accepted, and the game began in the middle of the pool with the crowd of kids, and very soon the adults cheering them on. Three out of four games later, the score tied and Elsa gave Sam a run for her money with her hidden strength almost marching her own.**

**With a rematch accepted sometime later, Elsa left the pool to show off her greenhouse to Sam as promised. When the girls left, and Tucker wanting to grab more good food, Danny was left alone to his thoughts. Watching Elsa in her red suit was bad enough, now dripping wet from the pool was making Danny almost faint!**

**Some time later, Sam called them up for Elsa to show them her studio! It was a ballet studio, but that wasn't what Elsa wanted to show off to her new friends. Swiping on her gear, Elsa offered to show them her fencing moves and share some more knowledge on the sport and of her hometown Arendelle. She promised the next time they came over, she would show pictures from home.**

**Evening had arrived, and to celebrate the Winters' welcome to Amity Park, a firework show was displayed for the guests. Just before the show started, the dunking rematch had begun with Sam and Danny victorious! Being a good sport, Elsa congratulated the winners. The group sat together to watch the colorful show, and Elsa provided dry fluffy towels to get warm and dry. While watching, Elsa sat next to Danny handing him a dry towel as well. Danny's cheeks flushed a little pink feeling some of her body heat radiating off her, or was that just him?**

**Danny took a glance at Elsa from the side and saw a few stray water drops still lingering around, some sticking to her hair and a few rolling down her pale pink shoulder. Were those freckles? Danny quickly looked back at the show in the sky, but not before noticing the shiver at his left. Taking the unused towel next to him he draped it over Elsa shoulders. She blinked at him in surprise, then smiled in silent thank you. Her flushed cheeks didn't help the heat go down in Danny's head!**

**Danny felt the lounge chair shift. Elsa had scooted closer and lightly resting her body against his shoulder! Danny concentrated on breathing without passing out throughout the rest of the show, but without a doubt the ghostboy thought that this was one of the best days of summer yet!))**

Phantom finished his reminiscing on the good memory, relaxing against a tree outside the school grounds. He couldn't believe that day was just five months ago in July. Elsa became one of the group, especially with Sam. The two found more things in common than they expected besides their love for nature and gardens. Elsa was kind enough to have Sam as a sparring partner for fencing on weekends and give her small lessons.

Elsa even got along with Valerie Gray during the school time. Of course hanging out with Danny and his friends meant trouble coming from the A-listers, especially Paulina. At first Elsa completely ignored Paulina and her followers, but when Dash made a move to touch Elsa, the blonde retaliated, mopping the floor with Dash at a speed Danny never thought the petite girl possessed.

Literally. The student body, even the nerds never let Dash live it down. The football player never made a move on Elsa ever since... Until yesterday after school when he pushed Danny into a locker door.

Dash asked what he could do to get Elsa to be his girl. Danny wanted to laugh so badly, but didn't when something inside of him felt wrong with the thought of Dash trying to ask Elsa to be his girl. The ghostboy knew Elsa was interested in Dash as she was for football, which was not at all, so he had nothing to worry about on Elsa's side, but when Dash didn't get the answer he was looking for, the football player sneered vowing to _make_ Elsa his girl before shoving Danny inside the metal cabinet.

At that, the ghostboy snapped.

Usually he didn't use his ghost powers unless fighting other ghosts, but this occasion Danny would overlook this _one_ time. Just as Dash was calling Elsa from behind her seat in the cafeteria, Danny made himself intangible and pulled Dash's pants down.

Everyone froze.

"Um Dash, thumbs up on the cologne, won't scare the girls away but the teddy bear boxers?" Elsa questioned the now red faced star player, making everyone burst into laughter.

Danny started laughing himself from his spot of the tree, he would never forget Dash's face in utter embarrassment sporting his magenta boxer covered with tan teddy bears. Sadly, the merriment he felt quickly died, now thinking back on the reason of his payback.

Just thinking of Elsa going out with Dash, or _anyone_ irked Danny to a degree he never felt before. He didn't even like the thought of Tucker being around Elsa alone for a certain period of time. Earlier, thinking that way did freak him out. He knew that Tucker didn't have higher feelings for Elsa anymore than a friend, the ghost boy has caught him at times glancing at Valerie from afar, but to have such ugly feelings towards your best friend being around your little crush could only mean one thing.

His _little_ crush wasn't so very little!

After the pool party, his little attraction for her only built up after hanging out with her at school, along with his friends, shopping at the mall and exploring Amity Park with the new girl. To think, within the first three months, that the polite girl from Arendelle had a sharp tongue, but a playful nature that Danny fell more in love with. Despite liking Elsa for her good traits, there was one trait that Danny loved about Elsa more than anything else.

This was a secret he kept to himself, under lock and key.

It happened not too long ago, just last Thursday before the group would hang out at Sam's for a planned weekend party bash. Danny had forgotten some important books he left at Elsa's house. When he reach her front door, he was greeted by one of her butlers living at her mansion of a house. George, the tall brunette's name, was used to seeing Danny, Sam or Tucker coming over to hang out with Elsa so he told him to make himself at home. Elsa had left his books in her seperate study room but when Danny went to go and grab them, he thought he heard a familiar voice, ... but that was impossible.

What would the big yeti chief be doing in the _human_ world and away from his realm?

Quietly following the voice, Danny was lead to the dance studio where was in her fencing attire holding out her practice sword. She performed a quick slash up below rolling away to dish out a lunge. An alarm turned on, stopping Elsa from her crouch position and her body relaxed. She pulled off her mask and took a few gulps of sweet air, the blonde hair falling to the side of her left shoulder as a messy ponytail. Just from seeing her take off her mask and pushing her bangs from her sweaty brow, Danny thought that action to be a little hot. Almost ...sexy. _Wow_. Danny groaned to himself, not to be too loud from watching outside the cracked door.

Danny had it bad for Elsa, and with the Fenton luck he knew he was bound to make things worse if he tried to say anything. Sadly though, if he kept such feelings all locked in, the ghostboy would explode like he did when he first discovered his ice powers. _What was the poor ghost boy to do?_

"Excellent work your Grace. You just keep improving every time we meet up." Danny was right! That voice was Frostbite, but where was it coming from? Making himself intangible, he walked inside the studio to see Elsa facing a large T.V. screen with Frostbite staring back at her with his big grin. Elsa gave a small bow to the giant yeti.

"Thank you Frostbite. It's a shame we can't train face to face, but nevertheless I'm truly honored to be your student." The platinum blonde smiled warmly at the leader who laughed at her kind words.

"Think nothing of it your majesty! It gives me a thrill to train a young student as yourself whose been showing great promise. Now then, let see how you've working on your ice abilities." Elsa proceeded with her training after quickly putting away her traing saber. She discarded her fencing suit and mask and appeared before Frostbite in a simple dark blue leotard and ... ballet shoes? Danny knew Anna did ballet, but not Elsa!

The room was absolutely silent before Elsa began her breathing, then stood high to her toes reaching towards the ceiling. Tiptoeing slowly towards the T.V., she brought one leg back behind her showing off an Arabesque pose. Elsa posed again with the Attitude form before performing the spinning Fouetté.

As Danny watched Elsa spin, the room felt a more colder than before. Suddenly, around Elsa hips bloomed a tutu, made of thin misty sheets layered one ontop the other of shinny ... ice?! _Elsa can manipulate ice?! So that's why she's talking with Frostbite! But how does she know the ice ghost? _Danny had to put the questions on hold to keep watching Elsa's performance.

Elsa stopped her spinning to kick her left leg out a few times before executing a Grand Jete, a long horizontal jump across the room. Elsa performed a small dance in leaps and bounds at the same time playing with her ice powers like a tiny snow fairy being blown across a snow filled sky. Danny watched her whole snow dance with non blinking eyes, with his mouth agape and his breath caught in his throat. Danny personally didn't like watching ballet, but watching Elsa glide and twirl around on the dance floor with grace and beauty, looking like a blue and white swan, Danny could watch her for hours.

Elsa finished with a simple Arabesque pose, then twirled for a simple bow in front of the Far Frozen chief. Clapping was then heard from the other side of the T.V. along with laughter.

"Beautiful. An outstanding performance to show how much work you have put into your lessons. Elsa, I can't believe you were that same small little girl ten years ago when I first met you. Congratulations Princess!" Frostbite clapped again as the blond blushed at such praise from her furry teacher. The princess bowed again in front of her teacher with a bright smile to her face.

"Thank you so much Frostbite. I wouldn't have gotten where I am now without for patience and guidance. I was able to make friends and be myself without having to worry so much about hurting anyone with my ice powers and..." Elsa stopped to think about her next comment. If she should mention this to her superior whom she has looked up to as another father figure. Frostbite noticed her pause first.

"There seems to be something on your mind Lady Elsa?" Elsa relaxed her shoulders and decided to sit down for this, slowly melting away the ice and snow of her body, turning them into fine powder. Elsa spoke about school and her transition into Amity Park, but once she mentioned her friends, Frostbite noticed Elsa face lit up with happiness. The life of a normal teen is what she always craved for and now she gets to enjoy such a life along with her family.

"Speaking of friends, there is one problem though," Elsa twiddled her fingers suddenly feeling nervous about speaking about this unspoken topic. Frostbite raised his eyebrows in question with a soft hum. "You see, the day of our welcoming party I met Sam, the goth whose is a strong vegetarian, and me and her got along very well. She invited two of her friends to meet me, and well... during the party we all had fun together, and after the summer we would hang out after school, but you see one of her friends,... his name is Danny."


	4. Steal Yo Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our favorite football jock, Danny and Dash get to serve detention together. However Mr. Lancer finds a different to serve the time for them both: during the Casper High Basketball Game!
> 
> And guess who was stuck inside a giant smelly uniform for _two_ hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand, these shorts are a couple of years old, so expect a lot of typos and grammar errors. Also note that some of these ideas are truly silly and whacky.

The Casper High Ravens were hosting tonight's basketball game against the Baxter's Rovers, an old school rivalry that has been butting heads since the fifties. It was the talk of the small town and very soon the stands were full of students, parents and fans from both sizes of the gym. Not only was this game garaunteed for a scholarship for three lucky players, but this was the first year for Casper High to host exchange students, and all the way from Arendelle, Norway. After the game, the announcer will draw from a set of raffle tickets and pick five before picking out of those five and chose the winning ticket from the small batch. One lucky winner and their family will get an all paid trip to Arendelle and stay for the summer. Only if they make four straight shots into the basket being blocked by the schools Raven mascot, Zero!

Sam was ecstatic to hear about Arendelle being the lucky vacation spot, and would have loved to go for the summer along with her friends. That was the _only _reason she was coming to the basketball game to suffer the long dreaded minutes ticking away on the giant clock in the cramp bleachers full of raving parents and students. Tucker was dragged along, but he wouldn't deny the thought of going to another country for free! Why was Danny there at the game? Well, thanks to Dash, both were sentenced for detention, but Mr. Lancer decided to give the Raven mascot a double just for tonight's game.

And guess who was stuck inside a giant smelly uniform for _two_ hours?

_"Well, it beats being the water boy for the basketball team. Dash is never going to live _this_ one down." _Danny chuckled to himself, envisioning Dash's suffering right now with the basketball team. The only reason Dash wasn't in the suit was of his size. The back up suit was the first built suit, which had seen better days, and Nathan, the main mascot wearer, chose the newer suit. So this was Danny's punishment instead of serving detention. Wearing the smelly stale Raven's suit for _two_ whole hours on a perfect Friday night.

The ghost boy sighed heavily, waiting his turn to walk onto the court and "dance" in front of the crowd to get them excited for the hometown's Ravens. He was getting hot underneath the heavy, no breathing hole, suit. Danny peeked his head around the curtain that showed the game at the end of it's first quarter, and the crowd was getting excited. He scanned the crowd to see if he could spot Sam and Tucker amongst the stands. He got a message from Tucker that Sam pulled him along to watch the game in hopes to win the grand prize trip to Arendelle. Even though she could easily pay an all-round trip to Arendelle, who wouldn't want to win extra tickets for the whole group to go for the summer? His goth friend could talk your ear off about the beauty of Arendelle and the landscape was simply breath-taking during the summer-time. She hoped one day to go during the winter-time, where the snow festival was something you had to witness yourself to understand the excitement and magic.

Speaking of excitement and magic.

Danny had just glanced pasted some of the exchange students sitting together on the bleachers two rows behind the home team's seats enjoying the game. Basketball wasn't a sport Arendelle had in Norway, but they would definitely be sharing what they have seen and experience. One student in particular was having a good time that Danny couldn't look away from.

Elsa Smith, the platinum blonde was taking a camera shot here and there, while her smile never left her face as her eyes glowed with excitement with the crowd yelling behind her too. Danny sighed dreamily, a goofy grin plastered onto his face. Elsa looking pretty today, like she always did, wearing a powder blue sweater, white jeans and black ankle boots. Her platinum blond hair braided and up in her tight bun and a teal headband was crowned on top of her head to finish off her look. Her tan trench coat was sitting behind her on the bleacher seat and her little purple purse was nestled between her feet. Wow, just beautiful. To think months ago they just met,... well sort of.

Danny didn't have the guts to talk to her during the fall semester until the Halloween dance where thanks to his Fenton luck, the two clumsily were pushed together. Apologies exchanged, Danny faced his fears of rejection and asked her for a little dance. Surprised, Elsa gave a bell-like giggle and accepted. Four dances later, they talk throughout the night and the pretty blonde met Danny's friends as well. Danny didn't think he would be able to talk to her again after the party, but she surprised him by greeting him and his friends after the weekend in hopes to hang out with them more.

Things were going so well for the Fenton boy during the spring semester, and the friendship between the two were blossoming into something more, until Elsa had an unexpected and _unwanted_ visitor from home. Hans from the Southern Isles had come to Casper High to study abroad just like Elsa and her little sister Anna. Immediately, he won the female population at the school, even the teachers thought of him as a brilliant young "chap". What Danny thought to be funny, was that Hans was untouchable! Dash even tried to stuffed the peacock into a locker only to be tackled by a group of girls at every turn. Paulina, the ringleader of the H.P.P (Han's Protection Program), was at his beck and call, but Danny was so over her now that he had Elsa's beautiful attention, but Danny wasn't the only boy who wanted Elsa attention.

Hans made it his mission to be wherever the blonde went at school, he even took over Danny's seat in the classes they shared together. Two days ago, Hans confronted Danny alone and told him that Elsa was to be his fiancé at the end of the school year, and there was nothing the Fenton boy could do to break their arrangement. Danny didn't believe him at all, but the next day a very downcast Elsa showed up to school surprising Danny and his friends the news she just learned that night. Danny was truly devastated, and he was close to finally asking her out. He thought his whole world crumbled, until the announcement came about a whole summer trip to Arendelle as a thank-you for hosting the exchange students at Casper High. Danny immediately jumped for the chance until Dash had to cause trouble for the both of them, still trying to get a hit on Hans and failed, with Mr. Lancer and both landed into detention.

Now back to the pompous jerk sitting next to Elsa that Danny was still looking so love-sick at.

It wasn't fair! Life was going on so well, and even though she didn't know about his ghost powers or that he was the infamous Danny Phantom, she clearly loved him for who Danny Fenton was. There were times that Danny would just stare at the blonde Arendelle girl from afar and long to be happy together again, lucky for the ghost-fighting he could take out his anger and frustration on his enemies. He hated seeing her so down and upset every time he saw her. It was like she came back from a funeral everyday. At least he was able to cheer her up with some roses he quickly put into her locker for Valentine's Day.

**BEEP! BEEEEEP! **The microphone was tapped a few times to test before the speaker cleared his throat.

"And now ladies and gentleman, it's time for the Kiss Photo! Find your sweetheart and give her a big one!" The Kiss Photo was something that happened during the month of Valentine's Day, or if it was a request from the the audience and judging by the crowds reaction, from parents and teens alike, there happen to be a lot of sweethearts out there. Danny quickly looked back at Elsa to see Hans on the phone with someone as the photography club went around to snap pictures of the "sweethearts". The best voted picture would get their photo posted on the school newspaper. The blond was fidgeting in her seat, she looked kinda freaked out. Oh no! Danny started sweating bullets.

"_Please tell me he's not preparing to kiss her!_" Danny's grip on the curtain tightened that his knuckles turned white. One of the camera crew's were walking over to Elsa's seat! What could Danny do?

Just as Hans turned to Elsa, he gave her a smile and turned to Paulina who sat behind, and gave her a deep kiss! The crowd gasped at the sudden action! Even the basketball players stopped mid-throw to the basket. After his mini make out, he licked his lips, brushed back hair and relaxed back into his seat like nothing happened. Paulina swooned into her seat almost falling out after such a hot kiss, many boys cried because of their sweet Paulina's first kiss was taken, and soon the game carried on. Elsa stared at Hans with confusion, and a little hurt. Most of all anger. This whole time he was attending Casper High, she was banned from her relationship with Danny and his friends, and literally proclaimed to the school that he and Elsa were engaged, now all of a sudden he does this move and embarrasses her in front of everyone! Even Valerie's comforting hand on her shoulder didn't stop the misery she felt creep up on her.

Suddenly, a shadow sweated over her, blocking out some light, and reached over to Hans. A black hand smacked the peacock upside his head! Both Elsa and Hans turned to see who the black hand belong to-

_Zero! The mascot?!_

Gently, the fluffy black mascot lead Elsa out of her seat, drawing more attention from the crowd. Seeing the drink in her hand, he took it from her, popped the lid open...

and dunked the cold beverage on top of the pompous boy's head! A loud gasp rang out and echoed throughout the gymnasium, before laughter took over.

"My coat! My hair!" Hans complained, looking at his ruined coat before glaring at the black bird. The bird looked down at the cup and saw he had more left, so he threw it on Paulina too. The Hispanic girl screamed with horror at her now wet hair and clothes. Throwing the cup at both teens, the black bird scooped up Elsa and huffed away towards the locker's room, but not before turning back at the drenched teens and nodding his giant head back at them in mockery before disappearing behind the black curtains. The crowd was already in a uproar, but now they started to clap at the little show the Raven mascot performed during the break.

"That wasn't Zero, that was Mr. Steal Yo Girl!" someone in the crowd called out, making everyone burst into hysteria again, even the players and referees had to laugh at Hans and Paulina's misfortune.

"Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl!" the crowd stared cheering, growing louder, and aggravating the stuck-up exchange student even more.

Once the mascot escaped the laughing gymnasium, Valerie caught her breath and wiped her teary eyes before she stared at the wet and sticky Hans grimacing over his "very expensive" coat. The black girl shook her head at him, then she looked down at her cup of Sprite.

"Great, this coat came all the way from the Isles, how am I going to get this mess cleaned up?"

**SPLASH!**

"Cold! COLD!" Hans squealed like a little girl before looking up at Valerie's calm face.

"You're a fat jerk you know that right?" She stated calmly, throwing her empty cup at him and proceeded out the gymnasium. Elsa was her friend, no matter how short of time they spent hanging out, and _no one_ embarrassed her friend and got away with the deed unscratched. He was lucky she didn't kick his soft behind with her level 9 black belt karate.

As the crowd laughed then booed at the drenched cad, Valerie had to wonder who was inside the Raven outfit?

XxxxX

The big black bird mascot panted through the boy's locker room and busted out towards the empty hallway leading to the coach's office. Once the duo made it inside, the big bird used his body to shut the door close and leaned back against the wooden door to catch his breath. The blonde was the first to speak.

"Wow! You must really know how to move in that big bulky suit. You are really fast! Don't you get hot in there?" The bird nodded his head to her question. Elsa giggled. "I would think so too." She relaxed onto his feathery arms and stared at the mascot 's giant head. "Thank you Zero. That was very sweet of you." The bird's arms gave her a gentle squeeze in response. "Now, may I see my rescuer from underneath his mask?" Zero quickly shook his head. "Please? I would like to thank him with a kiss." Elsa smiled gently up at the face mask. The mascot inside pause for a while to think about his answer. Elsa was patient and waited for his answer.

"What if I want more than a kiss?" Elsa tilted her head at the stuffy voice. Elsa smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken already- not by Hans but, someone else..." Elsa's pale pink cheeks flushed a heavy red, telling the mascot about her love for another. "Even if everyone else thinks it's me and Hans together, what they think we have is nothing compared to the real friendship of what I know is between me and the one who has my heart. Ever since he clumsy ran into me on Halloween night." Elsa sighed at the memory of their dance.

"Elsa." Said blonde heard her name, why did it sound so...

The mascot lowered her to the floor, then yanked the giant head off revealing her rescuer's face, and Elsa was more thrilled to reward him for his valiant actions, but...

"Danny..." Elsa's face fell in despair which confused the ghostboy. Wasn't she happy to see him? After being wedged apart, they could finally have even a moment for themselves? Danny dropped the head and wiped his drenched brow with his feathers.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Danny reached her hand but was stopped by her tears that leaked from her closed eyelids. Danny took off the black gloves and was so desperate to wipe them away.

"Aren't you made at me?" Her voice was a whisper, but Danny could hear her trying not to choke. "Do you not want to see me again?" The blonde's body trembled in fear of what Danny might say. If he did not want to be with her anymore, not even to be her friend- Elsa's throat started to close up, trying to push down the sobs she knew would erupt from deep inside.

Fear. Her worst enemy.

The fear of rejection was creeping up her spine-

***gasp***

but the feeling was immediately crushed by Danny's lips clamping over hers and his baking body heat crashing against her sweater. Elsa felt paralyzed, frozen in place from Danny making the bold move. His eyes closed off to her, but his tongue scrapping the top of hers like a hot poker to firewood. She trembled at the gentle strokes inside her mouth, her back felt loose almost limp at the sensations slowly piling on top of each other. She felt Danny's arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand gently caressed her wet cheeks like she was fragile glass. Danny moved forward, turning Elsa around and pressing her back onto the cold wood door.

Elsa gave a hiccup, needing some air to lungs and Danny slowly pulled away from her now sullen lips. Both teens were drinking the fresh air after the hot kiss, and Danny smiled at her flushed face.

"There's my Elsa." Danny stated adoring her dazed face, her eyes held the little twinkle he loved to watch dance in her glacier blue eyes. He watched her blink a few times to get rid of any stray tears left in her eyes and Danny was happy to wipe them away for her.

Elsa grew a small smile feeling Danny' warm hand stroke her cheek. He was here for her. The kiss said just that. She grabbed his hand on her face and squeezed it in reassurance and pressed her cheek to his palm. She sighed into the warmth he radiated off his body, and _she wanted more..._ Elsa wanted Danny's warmth so badly. Elsa made eye contact with the ghostboy, but when Danny looked into her usual bright teal eyes, the hue dropped a few degrees south like they took on an underwater blue glow. Danny felt hypnotized by her stare and neither teen spoke for a while, only their restless breathing. Danny felt a sudden chill hit his hand where Elsa's cheek rested, and it ran down his spine and quenched his heat from the thick costume and his sweaty body.

But _he wanted more..._

"I'm cold Danny..." Elsa 's voice was soft but came out strong and confident with a heavy rumble-like purr.

... If that wasn't an invitation then Danny didn't know what else would sound as erotic as that.

Elsa didn't waste time, taking the cuff of his uniform and bringing their lips together again, but now Elsa pressed back with more need. His warm cave so so inviting to her cold tongue and they both jolted at the clash of opposite temperatures. The Arendelle girl reach for his black silky hair and go lost with her fingers as another cold hand gently caressed his sweaty neck. Danny moaned into her mouth as both tongues battled inside his own. Getting the response he wanted, he pulled her closer to his body, but remembered the unwanted uniform blocking his body from hers. Pulling back but not breaking lip contact, Danny ripped the worn out uniform from his chest, the rest of the upper suit falling to the ground then kicked off the large cotton talon shoes to the side. With the barrier out of the way, he pulled Elsa back to his warm but sweaty cotton tank top and black jeans.

The teens wrestled for dominance, lips sullen and tongues not growing tired, their hands trying to find skin to warm up or cool off but it wasn't enough to pacify the days they were apart. In the past month of the blooming romance, they would hold hands, under the lunch table or on their way home, in secret enjoying each others different temperatures until Hans decided to sever their growing bond. Mentally and _physically_ the two morned for the other, the company, the laughs and the joy of being happy with their lives. Weeks of no connect and their bodies were singing in happy cheers to be reunited again, and their moans grew louder with each minute that passed, until...

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEEEEEEEP!**

Both teens jolted apart, listening for any intruders behind the wooden door. Evening out their breathing, they could hear the team entering the locker room, yelling and cheering to one another after a good third quarter. Elsa trembled, in fear that the time the two had was almost up. Subconsciously, she gripped Danny's shoulder as Danny himself pulled her into his chest.

"Hey Dash! Need more water over here!" a basketball player cried out at the football now water boy, making everyone laugh. Danny could hear Dash growling at them and his feet stomping down the aisle, coming closer to coach's office-! That gave the ghost boy an idea!

"Elsa, what to see something funny?" Elsa gave him a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, you will laugh at this." Danny smirked evilly at the wooden door and the approaching steps. Quickly taking Elsa away from the entrance, he placed her behind the tattered couch. It was high enough for her to sit and hide. "Stay here, don't make a sound. I'll be right-"

"Danny, don't go." Elsa grabbed his wrist and gave him a sad puppy face. Just when they were enjoying the moment... Danny kissed her sullen red lips gently.

"Trust me, and don't make a sound." Danny reassured her before letting go and racing off to the door. When Elsa pooped her head around to see, he was gone! But how-

**BAM!**

"This is just great!" Dash banged the door open, the blinds rattled hard against the wall. Elsa squeaked, but Dash didn't notice, more occupied with his boiling anger. "Stupid Fenton, thanks to the short stack, I'm stuck being water boy than serving detention. Grrrr..." Dash looked down at the Raven mascot outfit left on the floor. He picked up the giant head, but held it out in disgust. "Phew Fenton, I know you stink bad, but this is worst than garage!" the football player then chuckled, putting on the giant smelly head. "Hi I'm Danny, and I'm worst than garage! Hahaaaaahaa!" Dash did an awful dance trying to mimic Danny talking.

"AHAA! So it was _yooou_ DASH!" a booming, very angry voice from the entrance. Quickly turning around, Dash took off the giant head to see a very pissed off Hans, along with Paulina and a _huge _group of girls right behind him. Dash started to sweat at the glare Paulina was stabbing him with, and if he knew what he did to earn the glare, he would have ran for the hills by now.

"GET HIIIIM!" Paulina yelled, and the girls jumped the player quickly, not letting him escape. Elsa peeked out from her hiding spot to see Dash get trampled at every corner, and judging by his screams of pain, some corners just _had_ to hurt! Danny was right, seeing Dash get stomped on her once was quite hilarious!

"Take him to the garbage can!" Hans bellowed over the girls angry shouts, gaining their attention quickly. Obeying, they scooped up the beaten Dash and marched off towards the back of the school to dump the football player inside with Hans marching behind him.

Elsa waited until the shouting was a simple whisper before she peeped out again from behind the couch. Elsa looked around the now quiet office and not a soul in sight. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. Elsa could hear the jiggling of keys. "It must be a janitor cleaning up." Elsa whispered to herself as the door finally clicked. The wooden door swung open and revealed... a smiling Danny swinging around the janitor keys. "Danny? You took the janitor keys?!" Elsa popped out from behind the couch as the smirking Fenton boy marched on in proud of his accomplishments.

"Let's just say _someone_ tipped a girl and then another tipped another girl who tipped _Paulina_ then told the Hans man that Dash might have spill soda onto the both of them." Danny chuckled, replaying how he _tipped_ Hans into rallying Paulina and the girls to pounce on Dash. Then swiping the janitor's key without getting caught was pretty comical too. A pair of cool lips gently pressed against his own stopping anymore thoughts about his revenge on Dash. Danny moaned into the familiar mouth, his hands getting reacquainted with Elsa's curves.

Pulling back, the platinum blonde smiled softly up at her hero of the day, "Lock the doors Danny. We have a lot of catching up to do after _weeks _apart, and I missed you." Elsa purred out her need of a big dose of Danny Fenton that her eyes tinted back into the underwater blue glow again. Smirking back and not breaking eye contact, Danny miraculously locked the door, then switched off the lights...

The ghost boy and his Arendelle beauty had _a lot _of catching up to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly posting one short at a time, and gaining some inspiration again! I love this couple!~


	5. Aloha Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fenton family and friends earned a trip to Hawaii! What surprises await them on the tropical islands?

Danny couldn't believe his luck!

His family and friends were taking a trip to Hawaii for a week's vacation. No school, no ghost fighting, No Amity Park. Just sunny skies, room service with ocean view, beautiful beaches and let's not forget the gorgeous girls down in Hawaii. Now back as a freshmen in high school, Danny wouldn't even try to attempt to even look for a girl as his Fenton luck would trample any attempt, and let's face it: Danny was a shrimp back then with no athletic abilities to save his life and that didn't including his ghost powers and super strength. Now close to the end of his sophomore year, and taking the time to work out with the help of his mother, Danny could be proud to show off his new toned arms and abs to the ladies on the beach. Not that he would be lucky, but a guy can hope right?

The Fenton crew have just landed from their plane ride, ready to enjoy a break from their ghost duties and enjoy soaking up the bright sun and beautiful sights here in Hawaii. Walking out the terminal and wearing a Hawaiian cotton shirt over his orange suit, Jack Fenton's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, soaking in the sights and busy activities inside the crowded airport. His wife Maddie walked up next to him, her suitcase in hand and Hawaii map in the other. The wife had her goggles pulled back behind her head and in their place was a pair of sunglasses. Jasmine eagerly pulled her suitcase behind, excited to get her vacation started and sight-see as much as possible. She had her own map in hand, and a digital camera hanging on a thick strap around her neck.

"Alright Fenton crew! Is everybody here?" Jack announced out loud, turning back to the family behind. Maddie turned around to make sure all the kids were right behind her. Jasmine was busying checking over the great spots in Hawaii to visit while Danny, Tucker and Sam were soaking in the large airport with so many people floating around.

"Come on Jack, we can sightsee once we relax in our hotel rooms." Maddie ushered her husband towards the bag pick up area, and the teens followed right behind her. On there way there, Danny and his friends soaked up the sights around them. Tucker, with his camera in hand, took a few pictures of his surroundings and his two buds smiling and walking through the lobby. Sam took some notes down while following the Fenton train and Danny took in the busy airport, still feeling like he was dreaming.

"Aaaloha!" Danny couldn't help but exclaim, his nerves bouncing all over the walls. Danny so ready to have some fun for a change and not worry about a ghost appearing out of no where, or some A-lister ready to stuff him in a locker or give him a wedgie. Seven whole days of fun and relaxation. Jasmine giggled at her little brother before taking a picture of his smiling face.

"Great! Now I have three hundred and ninety-nine spaces left on my camera. Off to a great start!" **CLICK! **"Now that's three hundred and ninety-eight!" Jasmine rambled to herself, still following her parents into the bag pick up area.

After the bags were picked up, the group made it outside to see the beautiful scene before them! A collection of gasps soon followed, taking in the bright cloudless sky, white sandy beach up ahead and giant palm trees. Suddenly, the sound of ukulele strings played beautifully from the side of the sliding entrance doors drawing the Fenton crew's attention quickly. A medium built man wearing a simple Hawaiian shirt and jean shorts appeared playing the ukulele to the group wearing a big smile and a deep tan. On both sides of him were four hula dancers dancing to the calming music, arms mimicking waves as their hips rocked and shook their long grass skirts. The pretty dancers wore big smiles with coconut shells covering their chests and colorful flower necklaces hanging loosely from their small necks. Doing a small dance, each girl placed a flower necklace around the crew's neck. Sam was reluctant to have such girly things around her neck, but she decided to grin and bear with it until she got into her hotel room. Tucker and Danny were enjoying the attention from the pretty dancers and their smiling faces, even Jack blushed from the little show. Once they were done, a van cab appeared ready to take the group away from the airport. Throwing back winks to the giggling dancers, Tucker waved good-bye and saddled into his seat.

Sam shook his head at the tech geek. "When are you going to learn Tucker?"

"When I finally score myself a good one, and Hawaii seems like the place to be to do just that!" Tucker smiled confidently before turning to his PDA. Danny chuckled at his two friends bantering before turning to the window to see the beautiful landscape before them. In no time, they arrived to their grand hotel. The Fenton's took a moment to soak in the huge hotel they would be staying for their week long vacation, even Jack was left speak less for more than two minutes.

Four Seasons Resort Lanai at Manele Bay, a four going on five star hotel in Lanai with a beautiful ocean view, and already Jasmine was scribbling down the activities to do while at the huge hotel. Being showed into the lobby and keys grabbed from the front counter, the Fenton crew stuffed into the elevator, made it to their designated rooms on the fifth floor. Tucker noticed the goth walking further down the hallway.

"Sam, where are you going?" she waved her key out with a smile.

"I reserved my own room. Me and Jasmine will be sharing one. Your parents' and mine agreed I could go if I had my own room. I'm tired from the flight so I'm gonna take a nap. See you in a hour." the goth continued down two more doors from where the Fenton family would be staying. Wasting no time, Maddie slipped in her key inside the slot and pushed opened the doors to the first room.

And what a room it was!

Danny and Tucker high fived each other and went around to explore the rest of the impressive room with Jack following eagerly behind them. Jasmine stood awestruck next to her mother still staring at the decor and space that would be their room for the week.

"Mom, this is, our room?" Jasmine spoked, still gawking before she rushed over to the balcony straight ahead. She stared out at the blue sea and the beach down below, filled with tourist and beach goers. Jasmine smiled, thanking the heavens for this beautiful scene before her. The balcony supported two small recline chairs perfect for relaxing outside and looking out at the beautiful blue ocean.

"Jack, Danny, Tucker, where are you boys?" Maddie called out to them, walking past the table and T.V. and down to the master bedroom where the boys were looking at the mini living room and all of it's features. Danny and Tucker found a game system inside while Jack was looking inside the refrigerator for food.

"Maddie, I'm gonna take our bags and drop them off inside this very spacious closet! Once everyone settled in, I'm checking out the giant golf course they have out back!" Jack rushed off to their suitcases left at the front door while Danny and Tucker continued exploring the suite. Danny chuckled.

"Wow Mom, I can't believe the suite you and dad get to stay in. I'm a little excited to see what's in store for our room Tuck." Danny watched his mom sit on the king sized bed and stretch out against the comfortable pillows that her eyes almost drooped closed.

"Yes Danny, it is quite luxurious don't you think? Hun, here are yours and Tucker's keys to your room. I'm going to take a small nap before I worry about unpacking now. I'm still tired from the flight here." Maddie handed over the two keys before relaxed quickly, slipping fast into slumberland. Danny smiled at his mom and slipped out of her room, entering back into the front living room. Jasmine was no where to be seen and Jack past out on the couch with a few suitcases scattered on the floor. Snickering over the grown man and his wide mouth snores, the two friends slipped out the suite and ventured onto their room two doors down.

XXxxxXX

Danny stared at the ceiling above him, the white bumps and grooves greeted him back in their silence. Danny was tired, but that was a half an hour ago. Tucker was still sawing logs on the next bed and Danny wanted to stretch his legs and see what else was in store for their week long vacation. Feeling suddenly energized, Danny slipped on his shoes, grabbed his key and left the shared room quietly. After the elevator ride, he reached the parlor and the massive lobby with it's flamboyant carpet design and bright lamps at every pillar. Danny took his time eyeing the grand design and architect of hotel, that he didn't even see the person turning around to walk in the opposite direction. Both bodies collided and fell to the plush carpet ground.

Danny could feel the body land hard onto his stomach before he saw small hands reach for his shoulders to break their fall. Immediately, the body on top of him groaned then snapped back to see the damage.

"Omigoodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I was just-"

"It's cool! It's cool! I was even watching where I was goooooooooooo-" Danny couldn't finish his sentence as he finally looked into the stranger's face, and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen on a girl, and so close to his face too! Her pinkish pale face adorned light freckles and her pink cheeks were huffing from the sudden fall. Platinum blond hair was a little messy and some strands had fallen out from the long french braid hanging down her right shoulder. Danny stopped his analysis feeling improper for checking out this girl on top of him, but her slender body was still resting against his and neither were moving from the ground. Her bare freckled shoulder weren't helping him from looking away either, nor was the lilac purple and pink Hawaiian-stlye dress that was wrapped around her slim body only being held on by two thin strings around her neck. The girl was first to break out of the long staring contest, giving a little cough before looking back.

"Um, I'm sorry." the pretty stranger gave Danny a small smile, hands resting on his shoulder to push a little away form his face. Danny felt the heat rise in his face and coughed awkwardly, seeing that the carpet was _very _interesting to look at now. Clumsily, the two pulled themselves back up to their own feet, but avoided eye-contact. Clearing his throat, Danny decided to apologize again, but for some reason the words in his mind could not come out of his mouth when he looked at this blonde girl. He knew he just met the girl, but she was, oh wow... This girl was beautiful! Now fully seeing the girl's body and the dress now flowing gently in the sudden breeze, she began to pull her hair up into a bun and Danny couldn't look away from the simple action.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." she dusted herself before smiling at Danny and reaching out to shake his hand. "My name is Elsa. Again my apologizes for the abrupt meeting." she gave a soft giggle, and Danny felt his heart tempo pick up from hearing it. Clearly his throat again, he tried again to speak.

"Danny, the name's Danny Fenton. It's nice to meet you as well!" Danny held out his hand to shake hers.

_!_

Both Danny and Elsa jumped at the sudden shock. They looked at their joined hands, then back at each other. Elsa looked back with the same shocked expression as he was written all over his face. Her hand, was surprisingly cool. Like she came from the meat locker! What was this pretty girl doing to get so cold in Hawaii?! Elsa gently pulled back from Danny's and fluffed her dress out again.

"Well, um, I supposed you are here on vacation?" Elsa calmly asked, her hands resting in front of her lap.

"Uuuum, yeah-Yeah! I'm here with family. Just got in and everyone's resting from the flight here." Elsa nodded.

"I understand. My first time flying at all, so I know that feeling of light-headedness." Elsa smiled.

Danny chuckled. "Well, for me I was really excited to be here in Hawaii as in I've never travelled out of the US before- I mean across an ocean before."

"I live next to an ocean at home, but I've never flown over one before. It was a sight I would love to see again." Elsa sighed dreamily before coughed awkwardly for being caught off guard. Danny dazed at her dreamy face, and the bright pink on her cheeks were too cute to not look away from.

"So you've been in Hawaii long enough to tell me a few good spots to see?" Danny tried playing it cool, hoping he wasn't fumbling too bad, but was reassured when Elsa giggled, nodding her head.

"Oh yes! In Manele Bay, there's too many things to do than to stay in your hotel room. If I had the time, I would write down some of my favorite places thus far, but I had a whole week to see almost everything that's around here and I have yet to travel to Honolulu or the other islands. The only other island was Maui since the island is next door to this one. How long will your family be staying here?"

"Just for a week. I know the days are going to fly by, but I hope to enjoy these days as much as possible! The only time I'll sleep is after the parties at night!" Danny felt the built up excitement burst from the thoughts he hoped would happen here in Maui, and the ghost boy was going to _guarantee_ these seven days will be worth it before he had to return back to Amity Park. Elsa graced him with a smile then giggled again after his exclamation.

"Well then, Danny Fenton," said ghost boy could fell the soft petals of the red, pink and yellow flower necklace gently falling onto his shoulders without breaking eye contact from bright blue eyes that came closer towards face. He felt his breath catch inside his throat from the blonde's body just inches away from his fast racing heart. So close he could even smell the vanilla and lavender gently ebbing off her skin. He gulped but dared not break eye contact from Elsa as she smiled with her dark pink lips.

"Welcome to Hawaii." Elsa held on to the flower necklace a little longer than necessary, but she just couldn't step away from this tan boy with baby blue eyes. She finally broke from the staring contest and took a glance at his face that ended at his full lips. A spark of heat bounced inside her chest before it reached her cheeks, and she knew that her already pale pink cheeks were a shade darker. She suddenly felt warm hands rest on top of hers, jolting her thoughts and her eyes going back to meet Danny's. She blew out a shaking breath...

Danny was positive that his cheeks were pink in embarrassment, but this blonde knew how to hook someone's attention with those big glacier blue eyes, but if those jewels didn't work then her dark pink lips would. His eyes traced her round face, passing her button nose and meeting her mouth which were curled into a smile. He felt his heart jump in his chest as her lips slowly moved from the smile to a perfect "o" shape. He could even see the tips of bright teeth peeking out and her pink tongue. When Elsa blew out a soft breeze of air, Danny's body tingled from the sudden cold air, but he wouldn't lie if he was asked if that move wasn't sexy...

He wondered what those lips felt like, and his eyes met hers again-

"Elsa? There you are!"

Both teens jerked, scared out of their minds from the new voice coming to greet them. Giving each other space, they turned to see a small young girl with two pig-tails coming from behind Elsa. The strawberry blonde newcomer skipped up to Elsa wearing a pink and white floral dress with small straps and brown sandals. She was just skipping to her side when she took notice of Danny's presence. Anna tilted her head at the tall boy before she smiled. "Hi, I'm Anna! What's your name?" Danny smiled back at the friendly new girl.

"Well hi there, my name's Danny!" he held out his hand for her to shake, which she took with both hands and shook with eagerness.

"Nice to meet you Danny! You know my sister?" Anna looked back at Elsa who smiled gently at her baby sister. The blonde shook her head before walking up behind her back.

"Sorry Anna, I met Danny just now." Elsa looked back up Danny with a soft smile. "Danny, this is my baby sister Anna." Anna could feel her sister's hands resting on her shoulders, then she looked back at Elsa's face to see her smiling at this new boy, and Danny was smiling back staring at her face.

Both teens were silent. Just smiling and staring...

"Hey Elsa, mom wants us back at in our room. We need to get ready to go out for the evening." Anna splashing through the silence, and getting bored _really_ fast. The teens snapped out of their daze, faces flushed and learning how to speak again.

"Weeeelll um Daniel, I mean Danny! I do hope we cross paths again. Maybe later today we might see each other again!" Elsa sounded hopeful, eager to see this new handsome face again. Danny felt his cheeks warm up again before clearing his throat.

"Yeah that would be great! Wonderful even! I um, got to see what my family has planned tonight and all that good stuff." Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, Danny had to stopped talking or he knew he was going to rant and rant on without breathing. Passing out on the carpet floor in front of these girls was mortifying to even think about.

"Come on Elsa! We got to go! Bye Danny!" Anna led her dazed sister away who took her time smiling back at Danny's goofy grin before having to turn away to not trip over her own feet.

Once the girls were out of sight, Danny couldn't hold it in! Danny leaped into the air with a whoop and a howl!

Yes! Danny's Hawaii trip was getting better! A full week break on the beautiful island of Manele Bay and a beautiful new blonde friend who just as eager to see him as he was to see her! Danny's mind went back to the sudden meeting of Miss Elsa. Long blonde and pink pearl skin. Her pretty dark pink lips and those big glacier blue eyes...

_! !_

It was crazy to be swooning over this new girl, but could you blame the guy? And to boost his confidence a little, it looked like she was interested too!

...

Danny felt like dancing in the long deserted lobby, and no one was judging him, so why not!


	6. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra continuation from **Orange Juice**
> 
> Something a little _steamy_ for you fans!

Danny jogged out of the restaurant, careful not to bump into anyone along the way and into the busy sidewalk outside. Once making down the street he sprinted back to his shared apartment complex. Taking three steps at a time, he finally made it to his little home and rested against the cool wooden door to get oxygen back into his lungs. The ghost boy chuckled to himself.

"I need to think Sam when she comes back into town next week. Looks like her training is paying off." The goth friend was overseas working on her Journalism degree, a whole semester enjoying the beautiful sights in France. Getting back on track, Danny drop off the papers onto the table and went into the back for a quick shower. Standing underneath the running water, Danny went over his schedule for the day before Elsa came back from tutoring.

Order flowers to be special delivered first thing Saturday morning, _DONE_!

Drop off tux to the cleaners, _CHECK_!

Post Valentine's cards to Jazz and Mom, _CHECK,CHECK! _Even though it was silly to get your sister a Valentine's Day card, the ghost boy wanted to let his big sister know he was thinking about on this special day.

Remind_ Tucker_ to pick up his tux from the cleaners today after school. _Called and sent two texts!_

Danny grabbed his loofa and lathered the shower gel for a quick wash. Danny felt his list was half-way done, and he still had a whole day to get prepared for his and Elsa's Valentine's dinner. He could see it now: A small breakfast in bed for his sleeping beauty, then do all their chores for the day before Elsa gets back from her _four_-hour spa treatment with Valerie. What takes four hours for a spa and massage treatment Danny would never understand, or want to understand about girls. It still gave him plenty of time to get their little apartment looking clean and tidy before their reserved dinner that night. The ghost boy had a big surprise for Elsa after their dinner. The diner they were going to be eating at on Saturday was a four-star hotel that Danny had been saving every penny up for this night. He wasn't planning on popping the question tonight if that's what you are thinking. No, he wanted to enjoy his beautiful blonde tonight for they fifth anniversary being together.

For Danny, that is something to celebrate about. He would count himself lucky for even attracting someone like Elsa for over a whole year in high school. He smiled, turning off the water, deeming himself cleaned, knowing that Elsa would scold at him for even thinking such thoughts, _again. _Elsa never thought of him as a loser, and she would tell him over again to stop thinking that way. She made him feel special every time he thought such negativity, but he couldn't help it. Having grown up being the brunt of jokes, getting dunked in toilets, thrown in garbage dumpsters, having garbage thrown at him too! This list goes on, but Elsa still loved him for the man he grew into.

And many other _qualities_ that Danny didn't have time to take a cold shower for...

**SWING!**

Hearing the shower curtains abruptly pulled back brought Danny out of his musing, but he stayed frozen stiff like a rabbit staring into dangerous eyes of a hungry fox. In Danny's case, those dark glacier eyes were telling him she got him where she wanted him. Dark blue eyes smiled, very pleased with the situation.

"Were you waiting for me?" that beautiful voice he loved hearing was dripping with sweet honey, reached for her robe sash.

**SWOOOSH!**

Danny felt his eyebrows disappear behind his wet bangs seeing glacier eyes' robe just hanging by her elbow. He had to rip his eyes away to look into those pools of deep blue and- "_D-d_-_did she just flutter her eyelashes at me? That little minx!" _Danny tried to stop the shudder that vibrated through his wet and cold body after seeing his blonde beauty in her full glory.

"Make room." and Danny did just that, his blonde pulling the curtains back closed behind her.


	7. Lemon Brownies with a sprinkle of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Valentine's Day was last month, but it's never too late to post something sweet!

Elsa had never seen Danny look so down and embarrassed as she watched the Fenton boy sulk out of the fancy restaurant covered in spaghetti sauce and pesto, and the guests laughing as he passed by. The pretty lady that sat with Danny smiled triumphantly, feeling good about herself. The Hispanic blue eyed girl brushed off some imaginary dust off her dress before raising her nose high into the air.

"Danny Fenton, what a loser!" Paulina huffed, sounding offended for even sitting at the same table as the ghost loser when she set him up in the first place! Elsa would have loved to flash freeze the self absorbed drama queen, but her concerns were more on the devastated boy whose night was just ruined. Excusing herself, she slipped from her seat and hurried to the entrance to catch up before she lost him into the crowd. Her heels clipping against the tile floor loudly, then quickened at the sight of the food covered boy walking slowly down the street.

"Danny!" Said boy didn't stop so by picking up the end of her dress, Elsa began to take longer strides with her long legs. "Danny! Danny Wait!" Finally turning around, Danny turned to almost flinched in catching the blonde girl who was trying to slow down her stride. Finally making to her target, she stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't easy running in high heels! "Danny-whew! I'll never run in a full sprint on high heels again." Air restored to her lungs, Elsa looked up at Danny's face. Gone was the sad eyes and depressed droopy lips, in their place now was shock and a little confusion. Was that pink on his cheeks?

"Elsa? Wha-What are you doing out here?" Danny finally spoke, looking into her own blue eyes, and her silver and blue dress she picked out for the evening. Her pink shoulders were exposed as the glittery silver sleeves hit like gloves on her arms. The body was glacier blue, very close to her eye color, almost hugging her body but the skirt dropped off her hips like curtains. The front stopped at her knees as the back trailed close to the floor. With her magenta pink eye shadow she wore made her look more stunning than before, but with her hair out her tight bun and draped over her shoulder, the vision standing a foot away caught Danny off guard. Like when she first walked into the restaurant earlier that evening, then now as she was trying to get his attention. A few strands had come out of place and have fallen over forehead framing her heart shaped face. Her usually creamy pink skin skin was now flushed a brighter hue from her running... and Danny could hear his heart thumping faster than usual at the sight. "_Get it together Danny! You don't want to say or do anything to scare her off now!_" Danny shook his head to clear his hot head.

"Um, Danny..."

"Yes Elsa?!" Danny looked at the blonde before him, hoping his face wasn't betraying his thoughts.

"I, I saw what happened at the diner..." Danny immediately sulked at remembering the horrible event that occurred not even ten minutes ago. Paulina dressed up in a red evening dress and the two about to have dinner when Dash decided to _deliver _the meal to his table. Drenched in spaghetti sauce, meatballs and sprinkled with pesto and misery, Danny left with spirits down and his dignity flushed. He was use to being picked on, but tonight he hoped nothing else could make his day the worst.

And for once, the Fenton luck didn't hit him upside his head this time.

"Ahh, you saw that huh?" What was he saying? the whole restaurant was laughing at him as he dragged his sorry behind out with his tail in between his legs. Elsa softly shrugged at the question.

"Well, my dinner guest didn't show up today, so I haven't eaten anything yet-"

"You haven't eaten yet-Elsa! Why are you out here instead of inside the diner?" Elsa looked away from his face and held her hands in front of herself. Elsa tried to speak, but she just couldn't form the right words to speak her mind. Well, half her mind. One part was to tell Danny to take plate of food and throw it back on the A-listers, but even she knew that the action was below what the both of them should do. Taking in some air, she steered her gaze at his baby blues, trying so hard not to fumble on her speech. Elsa shrugged.

"Well, in all honesty, I wasn't in the mood for Italian," Danny graced he with a small smile, "so, I thought that since you haven't eaten, and _I _haven't eaten myself that that... that-" Elsa coughed into her hands before twiddling with her fingers. "maybe I could join you for a bite to eat at Nasty Burger? Because you know, I have yet to eat there being as that I've only been here for maybe a few months now and you'd think by now I would have tried the place and see what everyone's talking about, you know?" Elsa's felt her face heat up from her babbling, but she shrugged it off to the boy in front of her like nothing was wrong.

_Absolutely nothing._

Danny on the other hand didn't notice the poor blonde's nervous state, in fact, he was listening to her babbling, which was kinda cute. He would never say it out loud but Elsa was a rare girl, a diamond in the rough, that gave others a chance instead of sticking her nose in the air like the A-listers who think they are better. Her sweet but mature personality was a nice change from the usual Casper High girls, and seeing as she was always happy to see him and his friends gave Danny the feeling that he wasn't a _complete_ loser everyone says seeing as he had a pretty girl like Elsa's attention. Danny was about to respond to her offer, but the sound of thunder stop him to take a look up at the sky. Time rolling around six o'clock and the sun was slowly rolling down the west side and the grey clouds chasing after the sun.

Feeling a small breeze, Elsa's body couldn't stop the sudden shiver that crept fast up her spine. She looked up to the sky to see the sudden change, cursing her luck. She missed the Fenton boy coming closer to her side but flinched when she felt something draped over her bare shoulders. Elsa turned to see Danny wear a sheepish smile and not wearing his navy blue jacket. Even with spots of meat sauce and pesto, the dress jacket was warm from Danny's body and Elsa couldn't help but pull the jacket closer.

"Thank you." she graced him with a smile which Danny gave his own awkward smile.

**CRACK!**

**BOOM!**

Danny felt the drops of water before looking up to the now drizzly grey skies. Danny loudly. "So much for sunshine all day. This is just great." Danny mumbled to himself not hearing the swoosh of something opening up until he didn't feel the rain anymore. A black umbrella was over his head with the smiling blonde next to him.

"I may not be clear skies and rainbows, but I'm blonde and bright enough, right?" Elsa gave a half shrug, hoping to bring back a smile on his face, and she was successful as Danny chuckled at her attempted joke. Gently taking the umbrella from Elsa, he smiled and escorted the fair lady down the street to their unexpected dinner at Nasty Burger. Danny wished he could clap his heels together with glee, even though the beginning of his dinner was ruined, who would have thought he get another chance? With the beautiful Elsa of all girls, Danny wasn't complaining one bit! Not at all!

...He just hoped his luck wouldn't sour the both of them by the end of the night.

XxxxX

"You know, I still don't understand how and _where _Tucker puts all that meat?! For a tech wiz, I guess it's fuel for the brain!" Elsa called out from her kitchen to the living room where Danny was resting on the black plush couch with a small fire burning in the fireplace. The sudden storm got worse after their greasy dinner at Nasty Burger, so the teens went to Elsa's house to wait it out until it was must clearer to walk home. Elsa offered to clean his dress jacket, more like _insisted_ on cleaning his coat with her frosty glare that halted anymore arguments, while they waited for the storm to die down. Danny had phoned his parents about staying at the Winter's house and to not worry about his whereabouts, and that he would arrive home before ten. After the blonde's comment, Danny laughed loudly.

"Its still a mystery to me and Sam. I swear he has the stomach to match a horse sometimes!" Danny chuckled and Elsa joined him in her bell-like giggle. He heard the blonde click her tongue.

"Daniel, that's not very nice to say about your friend. I'm sure he has a very fast metabolism is all." Elsa's feet scampered around the kitchen before they grew louder coming into the warm living room. In her hands was a wide tea tray containing an average sized tea kettle with two empty mugs. Once the blonde placed the tray onto the small table in front of the teens, Danny could see their was four small service plate coverings over four china plates. Interested piqued, Danny sat up and look over at the pretty host.

Gone was the evening glacier blue dress that hugged her petite body, and now she was relaxing in flannel royal blue pajama pants and and a black tank top that really helped bring out her pink pearl complexion. If Fenton tried _really _hard, he could count the freckles dancing on her creamy shoulders.

"So, I hope you have some room left for some hot chocolate! It's a special family recipe." Elsa poured the rich hot chocolate liquid into one mug before handing it over to Danny. Nodding his thanks, he blew against the hot beverage before taking a sip. The chocolate smashed into his taste buds with it's rich and sweet flavor, and the creamy milk was blended in so well, the hot drink sailed smoothly down his throat and didn't scold his tongue. Just the perfect heat, and the drink was not too sweet but just enough! Danny couldn't hold back the moan after swallowing the first sip, and Elsa's smile grew bigger.

"Oh wow Elsa. This is really good!" Danny complemented the blonde before drinking the hot cocoa, but forgetting that it was still hot and chocked up a swallow for going too fast. Beating his chest to get some air back into his lungs, the cute blonde giggled into her hands at the funny face Danny was showing.

"Easy Danny, I've made plenty so it's no rush!" Elsa smiled at the now blushing boy sitting next to her. Danny cleared his throat trying to will his cheeks from getting redder. Trying to direct the subject away from him, the ghost boy looked over at the silver round plate coverings still sitting on the tray. "Now that you are a little warmed up, I was hoping you would be interested in some dessert!" Elsa smiled big with hopeful eyes that Danny would like to have some. Loving the sound of dessert, Danny agree with a big smile.

"Great! Some what do we have today?" Elsa reached for the first covered plate to the left closes to her, and handed the small plate to Danny. Once the fragile china plate was in his hands, Elsa pulled off the covering to reveal the mystery treat: four small round tan cookies sat nestled together in the middle of the plate.

"These are Lemon Almond Shortbread Cookies, a simple cookie dessert that uses little ingredients to make." Elsa explained before Danny took one and bit into the soft first bite crumbled and a few crumbs fell to the plate, but that didn't stop Danny from smiling from the taste of sugar and sour lemons.

"This is good Elsa. The outside though is a little brittle." Danny pointed out, taking eating the rest of the shortbread cookie. Elsa grabbed one and ate the whole cookie before nodding her head.

"While making the batter, it was lumpy and even after freezing the batter, it came out breaking apart. I have been told that it's okay that the batter does that." Elsa took the plate away and presented the second covered dish to Danny. Pulling the cover off, the mystery dessert looked to be a small square cut of a three layered cake. "This cake here is a Norwegian cream cake, a three layer cream cake topped with blueberries and blueberry jam inside the layers." Taking the small fork on the plate, Danny broke a piece and took a bite. Danny felt his eyes slowly roll back into his head at the savory taste that hit his taste bud all at once. The cake was light and spongy to the tongue, the sweet cream and the blueberry jam worked together to give this cake a thumbs up in Danny's book. Smiling in approval, he took another bite and before long the cake disappeared and only a few specks were left on the plate.

"Mmm, Elsa that was really good!" Danny moaned in happiness, silently hoping for another piece. He eyed the last two mystery dishes that have yet to be shown What did Elsa have in store for him next? Elsa giggled with a knowing smirk, taking the plate away.

"Everyone loves the cream cake! It's one of my favorite cakes to make, and it's good to know I haven't lost my touch!" Elsa sipped her own mug of chocolate before taking the third plate and taking the lid off of the next treat: two perfectly squared orangish-brown pieces of what looked like spice cake that his mom sometimes made for the holidays. Elsa gave him a sheepish smile. "Now this is a new recipe I've tried last week, and my parents think it's a keeper, but I'm still a little unsure myself." Danny shrugged it off with a smile. If Elsa did such a good job on the previous desserts, what could go wrong with one new one? Excitingly, Danny grabbed the first one and took a big bite-

!

Danny stopped mid-chew taking in the almond and pumpkin taste from the cake-like brownie. He tried figuring out what was the unknown ingredient that was crunching between his teeth.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that I put in raisins and coconut shavings inside-" Elsa jumped back when she saw Danny's face puffed up with what looked like, fear. Hearing the soft whimper and not thinking twice, Elsa smacked his back twice which successfully dislodged the chewed up piece from Danny's mouth. Snatching the plate away, Elsa gently rubbed The coughing boy's back to soothe him back to breathing correctly. Danny on the other hand was still in shock from not only discovering the off tasting ingredient but the _strength_ Elsa displayed when helping him remove the chewed up brownie from his mouth. Who would of thought Elsa could pound that hard?

"Danny, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to coconuts. I should have asked you before eating any of the desserts I made!" Elsa was flushed pink in embarrassment, scolding herself from not being a better hostess than she should have. Danny's coughing soon changed to chuckles and Elsa finally saw the smile that was hidden by his fist. Danny waved her down before taking her hand off his back.

"It's okay, and I'm not allergic to coconut. I just don't like coconut period. The texture of the shavings is horrible to my teeth." Elsa sighed with heavy relief which brought a smile back not her pretty face.

"Thank goodness. Danny I almost thought I had to send you off to the emergency room." The two blue eyed teens laughed together, relieved from the sudden scare not a whole two minutes ago, and relaxed into the plush couch. Elsa pushed some of her bangs up from her damp forehead, she really was given a scare there, and she couldn't believe she hit Danny with so much force! Elsa turned her head to the boy next to her whose eyes were staring into the dying fire. Her question died when she took in the glow of the fireplace against his tanned skin. His spiky raven hair shimmered against the orange glow and Elsa wondered if the locks were soft to the touch. Her eyes travelled down his smiling face to the off light blue dress shirt that hugged his chest and a few buttons were left unbuttoned revealing his collarbone. Elsa felt her throat immediately dry up from the display of skin. Not wanting to look like she was checking him out, which she was, she took notice of his left hand...

which his fingers were gently wrapped around her small hand.

Elsa couldn't stop the flush that she _knew _had appeared, and judging from the heat in her face this one was bright and heavy on her cheeks. She couldn't believe how small her hands were compared to the blackette next to her. His fingertips were on the rough side but his palm was surprisingly smooth to the touch. Her index finger rubbed up against the smooth and warm palm, and the hand reacted by closing around her whole hand. Elsa jumped before looking up at the bright baby blues that bore into her soul. The blonde couldn't move if she was shaken by an earthquake for Danny's eyes kept her glued in place.

"Elsa." Elsa would have fainted from his voice saying her name so gently had his eyes still not left hers. Was he coming closer? The dress shirt decided to loosen up and unbutton two more buttons for more of his tanned pecks was expose from underneath the cotton shirt. Elsa licked her dry lips and tried to calm her rapid heart from beating too fast. Danny didn't know what power he had on her so suddenly.

"Elsa." ! When did Danny get so close- Elsa jumped for their foreheads bumped gently into one another. Elsa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of warmth and his hot breath that mingled with hers. She turned her head at the last minute, her heart not slowly down. She bit her lip from the heat radiating from his body so close to pressing against her chest. When did he get in between her legs? She felt caged against the corner of the couch, but she wasn't scared at all. In fact, she was excited to know what Danny would do ne-

"Elsa. Elsa." His hot breath tickled her right ear and the delicious shiver shook her whole body. She could hear his steady breathing so loudly that it bounced around in her head, a constant echo that wouldn't die.

"Elsa. Elsa! You okay?"

Elsa jumped up from her seat on the couch, blinking twice at the the barely lit fire ahead. She could see the tray of empty plates on the table and, Danny looked a little puzzled. Elsa blinked at the teen sitting not as close as she thought he was, his one hand still resting against her hand.

Was, was she daydreaming? Completely zoned out? Elsa wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there out instead of answering any questions as to why she zoned out. Trying to switch the subject away from herself, she saw the fire almost out in the fireplace.

"Wood! The fire needs more wood! E-excuse me!" Elsa jumped off the couch to attend the fire, throwing in a few more logs and some newspaper pieces to build the flames back up. _"How embarrassing! For once things were going so well between us, and I just had to flop it up by daydreaming! I'm almost worse than the boys at school who fawn over Paulina's fake charms! Danny must think I'm crazy!" _the Arendelle girl scolded herself for her distracted mind, going off into forbidden territories with the boy of her desires was present. She stabbed the crackling firewood slowly being consumed by the growing hot embers in frustration. She hoped she hadn't scare off Fenton as to not even look at her! To think they have developed a wonderful friendship that she hoped that he would consider going further into a stronger, romantic relationship...

Elsa sighed. Yes, she had harbored these feeling since day one of meeting the Fenton. His goofy smile and well groomed manners snagged her attention, and his baby blue eyes reeled her in. Slowly but surely, Danny was unlike any other boy her age that deserved more respect than he got from school. She could imagine how he would fit in well into her small home back in Arendelle.

A dork, but a cute gentlemen kind of a dork, if that made any sense but it worked in Elsa's mind. There was another thing going on inside her head-

"Elsa, I think you've broken the logs in half now." Danny's voice broke through Elsa's train of thought, which startled the poor blonde who almost dropped the poker into the grand fireplace. Carefully, she place the poker into it's place back onto the gold hook on the wall and turned to see Danny with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, you looked kind of frustrated there. I was afraid if you kept poking the poor log, there would be toothpicks left." Danny showed off his teeth in hopes to loosen the tension he could clearly see on the blonde's shoulders. Luckily, it worked for Elsa slumped with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Danny. What a terrible hostess I'm being right now." Danny shook his head.

"Elsa, it's okay. To me you look tired." Before Danny say anything else, the grandfather clock chimed loudly from the long carpet hallway that was connected to the living room and the bells echoed off the walls. Danny looked at his phone to check the time.

"Oh wow, it's almost eight o' clock. Look Elsa, thanks for the dessert and hot cocoa, but I should be getting ready to go-"

"Danny wait! There's something I-" She walked back to his side and reached for his shirt, getting a good grip on his wrist before-

**BOOOM!**

**CRACK!**

"EEEK!" Elsa jumped at the sudden boom and crackle of thunder and lightning flashing against the windows. The two teens turned to look at the downpour the was crying like crazy outside, pelting the glass loudly.

"Wow, it's cats and dogs out there! Good thing I didn't walk out just now." Danny chuckled out loud before turning his attention to the smaller blue eyes that so happen to be closer than he remembered. Staring into the big glacier eyes, the ghost boy forgot how to speak. He could stare into these twinkling orbs all day and never grow tired. Of course he could never tell Elsa that, for fear of being laughed at.

Hey! It has happened before, what Fenton luck would change that? Well, it got him here didn't it?

Instead he smiled down at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he wondered when they were holding her arms, and pulled her closer.

"Is it just me, or did the room get a little colder?" Danny sheepishly smiled, hoping to steer some kind of small talk to distract the heat he knew would rise if caught staring at the pretty heart shaped face standing before him. It worked for Elsa giggled into her hand before resting her small fingers against his chest.

"The cold never really bothered me anyway, but if you need extra warmth..." Elsa leaned up and whispered into a tanned ear. "I have more hot cocoa and goodies to give." Elsa smirked at the sudden pink blush that appeared against Danny's cheeks. To say that response was not something in Elsa's book of catch phrases, but it was worth saying to get to see Danny so bashful.

She just hope she wasn't as pink as he was.

"Ah ha ha! Elsa, if I had to guess, you were trying to fatten me up and stuff me in a cauldron you have hiding here in this big house." Elsa gasped at the sudden declaration, and swatted his arm playfully.

"Danny! How dare you reveal my plans to turn you into stew and eatcha!" when Danny's eyes grew big in fright, the blue eye teens quickly dissolved into giggles and soon they both shared a hearty laugh in each others arms, not realizing the distances between them drawing closer. Very soon, their foreheads rested against one another as their laughter slowly died down. Both teens took a moment to enjoy each other's warmth and their unique blue hues of their eyes. Elsa would have stared longer had Danny's hot breath evoked a shiver through her petite body, and her eyes looked down at the Danny's tan lips.

She bet they were soft to the touch...

She couldn't help but lick her own pink pair, but sucked in a breath at the sight of Danny's pink tongue darted out to wet his too. Elsa looked back up at Danny's baby blues. When did her throat get dry? Elsa griped his collared shirt as their noses decided to graze against the other, sparking a jolt between the heavy breathing teens.

_So close..._

!~ "_Gotta catch em' all, cause he's Danny Phantom! __Gotta catch em' all, cause he's Danny Phantom! __Gotta catch em' all, cause he'-_" ~!

Both teens jumped back and out of the warm setting that was in between their arms at the sudden intrusion of an off tune ringing. Danny quickly checked his pocket for the music that came from his cellphone that he was for sure on vibrate. Danny groaned, seeing what bad timing his best friend had in calling him now! What did the tech geek want?

"Hey Tuck, whatzup?" Danny answered, trying to hold back his aggravation from the ruined moment. Said tech geek chuckled into Danny's ear.

"Hey lover boy how did the dinner with Paulina go? You said you'd call us when it was all over." Danny flinched, totally forgetting about messaging his friends about the dinner, his two amigos having family plans this Saturday night and were not there to give him back-up. "I just came over to Sam's house after grabbing a bite to eat at Nasty Burger, and waiting on you to spill the wonderful details of the _romantic_ evening." Danny frowned hearing his male friend chuckling louder into the phone.

"It's not that funny Tucker." he growled, already imagining Tucker's face scrunched up with laughter, and making him a little mad. Danny looked back at Elsa who was messing with her hair and staring into the fire, the orange glow bouncing off her skin and all Danny wanted to do-

"Danny? You still there?" Tucker's voice brought him back to the conversation in hand, turning away from Elsa and sighing loudly.

"No, I'm sorry Tuck. Repeat what you said?"

"I was saying that Melissa from Nasty Burger talked to me after giving me food, and _she said _that her friend told her that you were at the burger joint not an hour ago, _aaaaaand_ you weren't alone~! Who was the chick you were with?"

"What? Danny was with another girl?!" Danny flinched hearing Sam's voice from the background. Oh crap!

"Um, hey guys I'll call you right back okay?!" Danny ended the call and quickly called his sister. He didn't wait long though for Jazz picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Danny, You okay? On your way home? Mom was just about to call the Winter's house." Danny sneaked a look out the window to see the trees stopping swaying with the heavy winds, but the sheets of rain was still coming down fast.

"Jazz, do me a favor and don't answer Tuck or Sam's calls okay?" He knew his older sister was giving the phone a questionable look.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Jazz, just for me tonight, don't answer any calls from the two. I'll explain to them later tonight okay?" Danny could hear his own heart thumping against his chest waiting for Jazz's response. Finally he heard a sigh.

"Okay, but you need to explain it to me as well when you get home-"

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best! See ya later!" Danny hung up, letting go of the held breath in his throat. Ruffing his hair to calm himself down, he turned back to the blonde who was sipping on hot cocoa leaving him to his business, but when the talking stopped she looked up at his face. "I'm so sorry about that Elsa. That was really unexpected." Danny smiled sheepishly before returning back onto the couch next to the pretty blonde. Said blonde shook her head before returning her mug back onto the tray.

"It's alright Danny, I must have been keeping you from your friends and family and I apologize for t-"

"No, no no, that was nothing. Just you know, Tucker being Tucker." Danny laughed the comment off in half attempt.

"Oh! Well, am I keeping you from something?"

"Why yes actually," Danny scooted closer to the blonde sitting on his left and smiled with what he hoped was a confident smirk. "I was hoping for a fake out make out?" Danny rolled out smoothly, surprising Elsa as a red blush appeared quickly against her cheeks. She bashfully turned away but not before a small smirk appeared. She didn't think he would look at her with such hungry eyes, but even now she could feel them burned her exposed neck and right shoulder. She turned back but kept her eyes down, and slowly trace up his body.

"Daniel..." Elsa couldn't believe his first name came out as a purr, but it worked for said boy rested his warm forehead against hers and soon their hot breaths were mingling from their agape mouths. Both teens were taking in big breaths but their hearts wouldn't stop thumping so loudly. Danny was so close now that he closed his eyes,

and missed the tiny finger that pushed up against his puckered lips.

"There is still one last dessert left for you to try." Elsa wanted to laugh at the bewildered look Danny was giving through his baby blues and eyebrows. It was that 'are you serious?' look that Elsa herself wondered why slip up on such an opportunity, but she couldn't let him leave without tasting the last mystery dessert. Danny quirked his eyebrows at her with a suspicious stare.

"You know, I have this feeling that you are trying to fatten me up and stuff me a bubbling cauldron you have stuffed somewhere in the house." Danny spoke, his speech muffled behind Elsa's finger but his eyes twinkled in amusement. Elsa chuckled before moving her small finger.

"Of course not Danny! Why do you think I own a cauldron? DO I look like a wicked witch? That is so old fashion-I'd just skewer you with a sharp stick, season you well then throw you in the oven to bake!" Elsa spoke like she was reading the words right off a candy bar with a smile, and the platinum blonde smiled bigger when Danny blanched at her morbid description of how she would cook him raw. Elsa turned to the last covered tray and held it out for Danny.

"Now, for the last one, I want you to close your eyes." Danny raised one prefect eyebrow at her request. "Please, you'll understand why soon." Danny decided to just go with it and closed his eyes shut. Elsa watched Danny slowly take the china plate from her and she took of the cover top. "Now go ahead and take one."

Danny tilted his head in confusion, eyes still closed. "What? You weren't going to feed them to me?" Danny joked, but he could feel his cheeks warm up after the suggestion. Elsa giggled, and Danny could hear the couch shifted from Elsa's weight shifting... closer?

"Silly boy. You might chomp my finger off if I did feed you." Danny now could feels cheeks flush brighter than before, and did that comment just go south? Shaking his head, he felt over the china plate and gently grabbed a squishy mass. Slowly, he too a bite-

!

The dessert in question was chewy but close to gooey to his teeth. The sweetness was just right and the taste of lemons worked together to where the cake wasn't overpowered by one or the other. Weird, this cake texture tasted very familiar...

"Elsa?" Danny kept his eyes closed when he finally spoke. He took another bite and he smiled at the happy dancing in his mouth. "This wouldn't happen to be the fudge lemon brownies you made when you first came to Amity Park?" Elsa giggle softly at his side, and when he finally opened he caught her nod at his question.

"Yes, they are. I'm a little surprised that you were able to just taste the brownie and tell what it was without looking. I've made this recipe before and a few times they don't taste the same every time. Well, you remember that day?" Elsa shyly looked at Danny who sat back against the couch on her right. Danny leaned back, reminiscing the memory of Elsa's first day at Casper High.

The platinum blonde seemed pretty nervous when she bumped into Danny and Dash, walking down the hallway towards the principle's office. Apparently Dash was getting ready to pound Danny for, well because the A-lister could, but when Elsa asked the both of them if they would prefer a dessert to make themselves feel better. Liking the sound of a pretty girl handing him desserts, Dash obliged and silently promised Danny a rain check to his scheduled stuffing in the locker. Both taking a bite out of the offered yellow brownie, Elsa got two different answers: Dash smiled big and complimented the blonde, but Danny's face scrunched up badly like he smelled something rancid. Bad enough to almost want to spit it out.

_"This taste like shit."_

Danny didn't know he spoke his mind until he noticed the looks on Dash's and Elsa's face. Pride stomped on and feelings hurt, Elsa left the boys in tears, embarrassed. Later that day, she found Dash talking to the A-lister kids only to say that the pretty new blonde was a lousy cook behind her back! Just when she wanted to give the conceiting football player a piece of her mind, Danny and his friends showed up. Elsa stopped them to apologize to Danny and told him that the batch she brought were a bad batch she meant to throw out this morning but took the wrong one to school! She promised him to make a better one for the next time she had the chance.

Danny chuckled as he remembered Dash cowering from Elsa's frosty glare for lying. The A-listers had never seen a girl glare down at the great Dash to the point his knees were shaking.

"Yeah, I remember that day, oh and sorry for sounding harsh about-" Danny was cut off by a slender finger pressed against his lips, again. He frowned back at the blonde, getting tired of being silenced.

"Daniel," Elsa didn't call him by his full name unless she was serious about something or was trying to tell him something important. Her glacier eyes met his baby blues and she smiled. "It's okay you told me what you thought instead of lying like Dash did. I would have wanted an honest answer and you did just that. As a pastry chef, I must know if I'm doing a good job at making my creations, and if people just smile and lie saying that everything is good, then how can I improve in making the best desserts if I don't get a straight answer?" Elsa stopped to take a breath and looked back at Danny with a bashful look. "Even though the bread you ate was the wrong dessert, you still told me what you thought about it, and even though it stung a little to know how bad they were, it didn't hurt as badly as Dash laughing about how awful they were behind my back. Danny, this dessert tray and cocoa, what I'm trying to-" the blonde coughed into her hand trying to will down the heat rushing to her cheeks. if only she could say what she's been wanting to say since day one! "I-I've wanted to say thank you for your honesty." Finally done with her speech, Elsa could feel her cheeks glow from a light pink to a full blown cheery red.

All Danny could do was listen and stare back. Elsa always looked pretty with her big glacier blue eyes and her heart shaped face that was speckled with soft freckles, but when she finished her little speech, and her cheeks flared cherry red, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat. The fireplace help her skin glow with a beautiful shine. Even her glacier blue decided to dance and twinkle back at him like stars in the evening sky. If he had to choose what he liked staring at the most would be, hands down her Caribbean blue eyes. If he drowned, he would die happy.

The teens stared at one another with bated breath, wondering who would speak next. Elsa's patience began to dwindle after her anxiety of this evening drained her dry, and seeing as Danny was left speechless, she began to feel like she might have scared him for coming too strong. The stars faded and the ocean blues returned to soft glaciers again as Elsa sighed almost sadly. She pulled away and checked her watch. She had taken up enough of Danny's time, and now it was time to let him go.

"Where are my manners? I feel like we lost the track of the hour!" Elsa feigned surprise, and stood from her spot on the couch and stretched her arms from their stiff joints. "It's close to nine o' clock and I've taken up enough of your time tonight." Elsa played with her long hair to distract herself from letting Danny see her face that would show the distress and sadness of their time together was over. "Let's not worry your parents, so let me go get your dress jacket from the laundry r-Ooomp!" Elsa didn't get the chance to take another step away from the black plush couch for her pink lips were suddenly attacked by a warm pair of tan lips. Warm hands gently caressed flushed pink cheeks and a low moan rumbled from the tan lips that vibrated against pale pink skin.

Elsa blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing thing even though her lips were being gently massaged by soft lips. Danny's eyes were closed off from her sight and his rich black locks loosely meshed up against her curly blonde bangs. After a minute, Danny released his lips from hers, his baby blues finally looking back at her dazed face. His hands didn't release their firm hold on her cheeks, but his thumbs gently rubbed circles against her hot cheek bones making Elsa shuddered at the gentle caress.

"I have to be at home before ten. We have plenty of time, and, I'm sorry Elsa but, I couldn't wait any longer." Danny's hooded eyes were paired with a flashy smile that Elsa almost swooned at. Danny led her back to the couch as their foreheads rested against one another and eyes not breaking contact. Danny didn't want to waste time so when he leaned over to kiss her again, Elsa responded back and met him halfway. Small kisses lasted longer in seconds, their signature warmth clashed against their skin and the teens couldn't get enough. Elsa wanted to know how Danny's lips felt on her tongue, and swiped a lick to find out. Danny jolted, before he quickly wrapped Elsa in his arms pulling her closer to his warm chest. Danny wanted to taste Elsa as well, and his pink tongue darted out see what would happen. Elsa gave a throaty moan from the shock of Danny's tongue gently touching hers, and said boy felt his heart thump louder from the new sound.

... Danny wanted to hear it again.

Needing air to their lungs, Elsa pulled back to stare into Danny's hooded eyes, desire dancing in his cyan orbs. Their breaths were haggard from the long make out, but Elsa didn't want to stop it there. The blond wanted to play his Danny's black locks and see how soft they were between her fingers. She wanted to know how warm Danny was _without_ his dress shirt that still had a few buttons left open for her to see a sample of what was behind the thin layer of cotton. Elsa had to stop her hungry thoughts about the Fenton boy and wondered if she was going too fast. Maybe Danny didn't want to do more than just kiss. Even though he was a boy, he was different than any boy she ever met. He stood out than the rest and that was one of the many things why she like him so much. Maybe Danny wanted to wait and take things slow between the two for now...

Oh how wrong she was!

The raven headed boy was far from wanting just a sample of the Arendelle girl in front of him; Danny wanted the whole package of the "fake out make out" session! His hormones were pulsing from the kisses, and now tracings baby blue eyes over Elsa's exposed pale neck and shoulders he was very eager to see how she would react to his touches. If she could make a moan like she made earlier, Danny hoped she would sing for him when he was done with tasting her skin. Goal in mind, the ghost boy rewrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her small body against his and staring deep into her unique arctic pools. Elsa leaned in for another kiss, and Danny happily met her half way with passion.

This time, the kisses were stronger than before, tongues slapping and danced in each others warm caverns. Each swipe of saliva made Elsa shudder from her shoulders that traveled down to her hips. Danny pulled Elsa from the couch to rest her thighs on his lap and Elsa released his wrists to rest her hands on top of his clothed pecks. This time Danny shuddered from her small hands gently rubbing his chest in small circles. The talented hands slithered up to his bare neck and Danny almost jolted up in his spot from the clash of his hot skin against her cool hands. He moaned louder into her mouth and Danny could feel her smile against his lips. Tongues still dancing, the Fenton slowly released his hold around Elsa's waist to let his hands travel down her cotton tank top. Elsa felt her back arch from the tingling touch left in the wake of his warm hands roaming towards her exposed hips.

"Gaah!" Elsa twisted her face to the side with a surprised moan, breaking their french fest and a heavy saliva trail connected their lips before breaking down their chins. Both teens panted from their heavy make out session, and Danny opened his dazed eyes, Elsa was giving him a lovely view. Glossy baby blues watched as Elsa's heavily flushed face turned to the side, her hands pushed up against his chest and back semi-arched. Danny got an eye full of her long neck and her flush collarbone. Danny licked his lips at the unmarked territory, his adrenaline picking up speed. "_Where do I start first?"_

_"What was that?"_ Elsa had never felt her nerves jump like that. It felt good, really good! His warm hands still rested against her bare sides, and she moaned again when Danny rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones. Her eyes met his, starring into eager, _starving_ eyes and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop the shiver that sadly came, making her thighs quiver against Danny's crossed legs.

Danny took a breath, closing his eyes for a second at feeling her body quiver against his belly. Elsa was a vision of lust, cheeks flushed, eyes dark blue and lips swollen, but when she decided to speak-

"Daniel."

He lost it.

Danny launched his lips against Elsa's swan neck and began suck on a spot. Elsa gasped at the sudden move, her hands now stuck between their chests. She tried to talk but Danny was making it too hard for her to make coherent sentences. His hard kisses turned into short hot licks that left her almost breathless. Wiggling her arms out of their imprisonment, the blonde rested her hands against his warm shoulders only to gripped tighter to the cotton shirt when his own hands decided to move and rub her sides again and slowly up her back.

"D-Daniel-ah! Danny..." Elsa called out his name, for Danny hit a soft spot just below her left ear and the last name call came out as a soft purr. Even her hips shivered at the tender stroke of his tongue. Danny reached her earlobe and blew hot breath against the sensitive cartilage making her tremble even more to the new sensation she never felt before. Elsa released his shirt to travel up to his silky ink locks. Danny wanted to try something, and with his teeth, he gave her lobe a gentle nip and tug.

"Aaah!" Elsa gripped Danny's locks tightly, earning a groan from said boy. Pressing her body more into Danny's, Elsa felt the tug travel quick like lightning from her neck down between her hips. She panted at this whole new feeling, these delicious nerve tingling feelings that was leaving her panting... but wanting more. She gently rubbed Danny's scalp, fingered his soft hair and rested her cheek against his forehead trying to catch her breath before Danny threw another curveball at her.

Danny heard the cry of surprise, but that cry made him flush with fever. To think he made Elsa give out a beautiful high note like that! Her moans, her hot body pressed against his sweaty self, her hips now resting on his lap. It was a miracle Danny didn't explode already! The cotton shirt were getting uncomfortable, and ...his pants were starting to get tight on him... One hand reached for his buttons-

"Ah, Miss Elsa! You're home fro- Oh! Oh my!"

Both teens immediately jumped apart from the sudden cry coming from behind the couch. Elsa scrambled on fawn legs and fixed her hair just as Danny used his shirt to fan his overheated body. Both teens stood tall but looked guilty of being caught, and looked up to see Matilda, the Winter's maid, with a few grocery bags in one hand while her other hand covered her mouth in surprise!

Elsa was home, and with a _boy no less!_ Elsa cleared her throat, making eye contact with the shocked maid.

"Look Matilda, please just keep this between the three of us? I invited Danny inside so he didn't have to walk home in the terrible storm outside." Elsa pleaded with big blue eyes at the older maid standing at the open kitchen doorway in hopes she wouldn't report whitish just witnessed. Matilda looked at Danny who gave her a sheepish smile and was as red as a sun dried tomato. She gave him a stern look before turning back to Elsa. Matilda has been told by Elsa herself about a certain boy she had feelings for, and to see that they both responded positively, the elder maid didn't have the heart to be a wicked witch on the eldest Winter girl. Besides, she was there once upon a time with a young man at that ripe age of young love.

Matilda shook her head at the two before giggling, puzzling the teens before her.

"It's alright Miss Elsa, there's nothing to worry about. I trust things were kept, oh what was the term, PG?" the blue eyed teens flushed hot pinkie embarrassment form the sly maid's comment, giving a heart felt laugh. With her keen hearing she could hear the mistress' car pull up into the driveway, and the boy had to leave soon. "I believe someone was walking someone to the door?" Elsa sighed, nodding at the elder maid before ushering Danny to the front door. Just as Elsa reached the door knob, she gasped loudly, retracting back like it was a giant spider.

"Oh no! Danny! Your dress coat! It's too cold outside for you to walk home without something else to cover up your thin cotton shirt!" Elsa wanted to frantically panic in circles, but she knew that wouldn't help her now.

Danny placed his hand over her shoulder, "Elsa, it's okay. Just hand back the coat tomorrow or Monday at school-"

"NO! You are not going home without some type of coat to cover yourself up from this storm outside." Elsa cut the Fenton boy off, sealing the deal that Danny would not her house without some kind of protection. Danny could her face was serious, and he couldn't argue when her frosty eyes were boring into his. The teens broke eye contact from the soft giggle from Matilda. They blushed, forgetting about the second party and Elsa played with her braid. Danny rubbed the back of his neck to try and calm down, but he couldn't stop from glancing at the now bashful blonde in front of him. Her bright pink cheeks made Elsa look like she was lighting up the room, and it was cute to see her mouth scrunched up into a pout. He trailed down her long braid where her nimble finger were unbraiding and re-braiding the blond strands-

Uh oh! Danny noticed the little reminder he left on Elsa's neck from-

"Elsa! I'm home!" Elsa jolted at the sound of her mother's heels clipping the tile floors of the kitchen and coming into the living room. Without thinking, Elsa ripped open a door and stuffed Danny inside. Danny collapsed with an Oomp! on top of shoes and boots form inside the closet.

"Stay here. I'll get your coat." Matilda spoke from behind Elsa and scurried off to the laundry room. Elsa smiled down at Danny.

"Just give us a second, and I'll be happy to take you home. I'm sure Matilda wouldn't mind driving you back." Danny smiled up at Elsa's offered and nodded. He didn't feel like getting soaked coming home. Elsa checked the halls to check and see if her family had walked in but a hand grabbed her wrist for her attention. Danny smiled up at her, and she returned the gentle smile. Before she even what was happening, she was pulled into the dark closet and kissed Danny's inviting lips. Elsa's hands immediately grabbed Danny's soft spikes of hair while Danny got familiar with her small waist, bringing her back into his warmth. The slid down to the ground, and moaned in harmony not caring about the shoes below them, or the door was left open-

"Elsa! You in there?" That voice was not Matilda...

Jumping away, Elsa regained herself and scooped up the voice behind her, who squealed with laughter from being tickled.

"Anna! Welcome back home! How was your day?" Elsa began peppering her baby sister with question, hoping she didn't see the face hiding behind large coats or her foot kicking the door shut. Anna fired away with how school was and what she did in recess that Elsa had to sigh in relief from not getting caught. While Elsa busied her sister, Matilda returned with Danny's coat, but before she could hand it over she noticed his greasy pants and stained shirt. With no struggle, she swiped away Danny's remaining clothes and scurried off to get them cleaned.

"Great! Now I have no coat _and _I'm left in my underwear!" Danny groaned to himself, not believing his luck, again! First the dinner and now this! Well, everything else in between was great. Danny felt a dreamy smile come on his face, going back through the memory of the greasy dinner with Elsa and enjoying hot cocoa and desserts with Elsa... and enjoying tasting Elsa _herself! _Danny couldn't stop the dreamy sigh after remembering her kisses and moans. His blood was feeling hot again... Danny looked down at his lap "Oh crap, now I have to change my boxer too!"

"Elsa darling, don't forget the tea tray in the living room!" Danny jumped at the voice just right outside the door! Acting fast, Danny made himself intangible just before the door clicked open. The lady in front of the doorway stood just about his mother's height, with dark brown hair neatly curled up into a braided bun in the back and a black and green dress adorned her body. Danny couldn't blink away from the woman before him. Now he saw where Elsa gets her good looks from!

"Mother!" Elsa's footsteps dashed quickly to the woman's side hoping see could explain the situation that was hiding inside their closet. The woman turned to Elsa in confusion.

"Hmm, what's wrong Elsa? You need something from the closet?" Elsa arched an eyebrow at her mother. Did she not see the boy sitting top of their shoes? Elsa peeped inside to see Danny not sitting where he was five minutes ago! Elsa's eyes widen in disbelief! How did Danny get out without none seeing him? Checking the corners of the closet and no sign of the Fenton male, Elsa's mind was raking at the possibilities of how Danny slipped out without being noticed. Did Matilda grabbed Danny and lead him into the laundry room? Wanting to found out, Elsa slipped away and rushed off to find the elder maid. Her mother watched more confused than before.

"Elsa, you alright? It's like you saw a ghost." Danny snickered behind his hand. Elsa looked so funny when she saw the closet bare. When the mother closed back the door, Danny reappeared, sighing in relief of not being discovered. That was close!

"_The last thing I needed was someone seeing me in my under-_"

"ELSSAAAA, WHY IS THERE A NAKED BOY IN OUR CL-?!" Anna shouted, staring at Danny in surprise before Elsa scurried fast and scooped up Anna, covering her mouth form talking. Both teens flushed at the situation now, and Danny quickly covered himself with his dress coat. Danny gave a bashful smile up at the girls and meekly waved.

... Well, how were they going to get out of this jam now?!

XXxxxxXXX

Monday had come faster than expected, and Danny was dreading not only school but what was to happen when he met up with Elsa again. After the two explained the situation to her mother, Idun was more than happy to talk to his parents for bringing him home after his curfew. Jack and Maddie didn't scold Danny and wasn't grounded for the weekend, but Danny was more worried about Elsa and her situation. All weekend Danny didn't hear form her and she when she finally texted him back, she told him she would see him on Monday. Elsa was all Danny could think about Saturday and Sunday night. Her voice haunted his dreams and his body wanted to feel her signature warmth again. It was embarrassing to talk to Jazz about Friday night, but he cut out the _juicy_ details and gave her the gist of the evening before meeting Elsa. The same with his friends when they met up on Saturday to hang out, but when Danny mentioned the maid incident, he knew Tucker would never let him live it down!

The trio walked down the hallway towards their lockers after first block and things were going alright, until Tucker decided to chuckle again. Danny looked back at his friend with a glare!

"It's not funny Tucker!" Danny scolded him, but his cheeks betrayed him for they glowed pink with embarrassment. Sam jus shook her head at the duo.

"Come on man, the maid took your clothes _and _the baby sister found you basically naked! That's totally hilarious!" Tucker smiled big at his friend's misfortune, first the thermos incident with his sister months ago, and now a maid stripping him naked! For the whole family to see! Tucker swiped the tears from his eyes that threatened to fall form his merriment.

"Yeah?" Danny suddenly smiled evilly, feeling a repeat of what happened months ago, but he was too upset to care. Seeing one of the football players taking books from his locker, Danny smacked the papers out of his other hand and they scattered all over the floor. Quickly turning to Danny, he growled. "He did it." Danny quickly pointed to Tucker with a calm face. The football player looked at Tucker with anger before stuffing him inside his open locker and slamming it shut. Watching the player stomped off, Danny smirked while relaxing back against the cool metal door.

"Seriously? _Again?!_" Tucker shouted from inside his small cell box.

"Think it's funny now?" Danny felt a little better getting revenge, but that feeling was short lived.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash's loud voice ranged through the hallway alerting everyone there that the star football player was coming, and judging from his dark smile he was in a happy mood. Dash stomped over towards Fenton and swiped Danny by the neck to perform a noogie, a painful one from the looks of Danny squirming like a fish out of water. "So Fenturd, how did you enjoy your lucky dinner with Paulina? I hope you like my special dish Friday night, Fenton Casserole on a sliver platter!" Paulina and Kwan had walked up from behind Dash and began to laugh, which sparked everyone else in the hallway to laugh as well. Danny felt like he was back at the restaurant and hung his head in shame.

"It's a shame you didn't stay longer! We had the best strawberry cheesecake like ever!" Paulina added in her two cents, snickering behind her dainty hand. Danny flushed in embarrassment everyone's laughter grating his nerves. Sam just popped opened the locker trapping Tucker, but she frowned heavily at the A-listers. In fact, she almost growled, barring her teeth.

"hey guys, what's all the commotion?" A new voice asked coming behind Tucker and Sam. Tucker rubbed his head from the fall before he noticed Elsa staring down at him with a peculiar look. Cracking his back out, Tucker stood back onto his feet.

"Last week the school had a prize table with a bunch of goodies, from movie tickets to a new SmartTech! Anyway, Danny won a raffle for a dinner date with Paulina as a prize. Obviously things didn't turn out so hot for Danny." Tucker smiled when he mentioned the SmartTech, but at the end of his explanation, his smile soured and pointed to the misfortunate boy being laughed at by everyone in the hallway. Elsa hummed at the situation in front of her, before nodding her head.

"It looks like I came at the right time." Elsa pulled from behind her back a plastic bowl stacked with fresh smelling chocolate fudge brownies. Tucker salivated at the delicious looking dessert and reach for one, only to get that hand slapped away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tucker frowned, rubbing his sore hand.

"There not mine, there Paulina's! Besides, you want to see something funny?" Elsa gave the tech geek a small smile. Tucker and Sam raised an eyebrow at the blonde who just wagged a finger at them. "Children, watch and learn." Elsa strode forward with confidence and head raised high. The two friends looked at each other.

_What was Elsa up to?_

"Paulina Sanchez!" The laughter immediately stopped, and the A-lister turned to see Elsa standing a foot away with hands on her hips and with a soft glare pointed straight at the Hispanic teen. Even though Elsa wasn't setting her eyes at them, Dash and Kwan already took a step back from the platinum blonde. Paulina however showed no fear. The A-lister brushed her hair back with a flick of her wrist.

"What do you want _Pasty Girl_? Can't you see I'm-"

"Did you _not_ pay attention to the second day of Cooking 101 when using the oven in the culinary classroom? When you are done using the oven to make sure you turn off or unplug your electrical appliances? Unless you want to be held responsible for burning down _half_ of the school?!" Elsa crossed her arms with cold blues drilling right at the Hispanic girl. Dash and Kwan flinched hearing the cold snap of Elsa's voice and began to shrink away when her voice grew louder at the end of her speech. If there was one thing Elsa didn't mess around with besides school work was cooking and safety hazards in the kitchen was just as important. Paulina flinched, but recovered with a huff.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she snapped back. Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl and pulled out the bowl of goodies from behind her.

"You forgot about your brownies. You and Star worked so hard on these treats. It's a good thing I pulled them out before they were burnt too bad." Elsa spoke in a softer tone than earlier holding out the bowl of goodies for Paulina to take from her. Paulina stuck her nose in the air and snatched the brownies from the blonde hands.

"Why _thank you_ for doing the work for me! Is there anything else Chef Boyard_nerd?!_" This time Elsa didn't fight the roll of her glacier blues up to the ceiling.

"Of course not Paulina, nothing more, _your highness!_" Elsa spoke sweetly with heavy sarcasm before turning soft blues at Danny direction and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on Danny, let's go back to the culinary kitchen and enjoy a fresh slice of Norweign cream cake! It's my special yellow cake, warm and _spongy, _speckled with fresh blueberries and blueberry jam spread between the _three_ layer cake. All I have left is to top it off with some cool whipping cream!" Danny's frown slowly turned upside down at the mention of Elsa's Norweign cream cake, and hearing all the delicious details waiting inside every bite he was excited to have a piece to cheer him up after the humiliation he just went through.

"Well, when you put an offer like that, how can I refuse?!"

"Hey Elsa, you wouldn't mind saving me a piece right?" Dash jumped in after listening to Elsa talk about her cream cake, and Kwan was not far behind. In fact, the crowd was _very _interested in Elsa ceam cake now. Even Star lefted Paulina's side to ask hopefully for a piece of such a delicious sounding cake. Paulina growled with anger at the sight of her firends and the rest of the crowd fawning over Elsa instead of fawning over her. Have they forgotten who was _queen _of this school? And who deversed the attention here? She grinded her teeth at the platinum blonde. If looks could kill, Elsa would be a puddle of goo on the floor from the heat vision boring into her forehead.

"Hey! What about my brownies I worked so hard on?!" She yelled at her _friends_, waving her brownies in the air. A huge crowd of boys swarmed her for a free piece and Paulina smiled at the quick attention. The A-listers left Elsa and Danny alone to grab Paulina's brownies before they were gone, and gently Elsa pulled Danny away from the crowd. Meeting back with Sam and Tucker, the goth gave a small applause for the platinum blonde.

"Man, did you see the look on Paulina's face? She resembled a chili pepper! For a second I thought she was going to explode!" Elsa chuckled along with Sam.

"The poor girl. Ms. Sanchez will have to worry about that kind of attention another time. She, and maybe half of the boys in the hallway will have another problem to focus on soon." The trio looked at Elsa with confusion, but Elsa just smiled bigger.

"After those brownies, I don't think that Paulina would want to look at another brownie for _quite _some time!~" Tucker looked at Elsa, then at the crowd chewing on Paulina's brownies, and right back at Elsa who was adjusting her dark blue scarf around her neck with a soft hum to herself. Suddenly, it clicked!

"Elsa, di-did you-" Elsa smiled bigger and hopped off towards her locker, but not before turning back at her friends.

"Let's just say the A-lister are going to be _very _acquainted with their _thrones_ for the rest of the day!~" She gave a wink and hopped off to class leaving her friends dumbfounded.

"Wow, I didn't know that Elsa had it in her to do that! Wow, why didn't you think of that?" Sam recovered first and asked the silent tech geek.

"Hey, if I would have known it would have been successful, I would have taught Elsa that trick yesterday."

"Yeah, sure you would have." the goth shook her head walking down the hallway with Tucker ranting next to her. As the two friends proceeded to class, Danny went to his locker for his next class when a cough grabbed his attention. Turning to his left, he saw Elsa staring down at her small feet with a bashful look set on her face.

"Elsa, uh-what are you-" Danny stopped talking to see Elsa finally looking up at his face, but her face now scrunched into a frown, and it didn't help that her cheeks were a tad pinker than usual. It was cute. Her cold eyes were not so threatening as she tried to make them, for they looked a bit bigger.

"Daniel, you-you really need to be careful..." Elsa held his eyes for a few seconds before averting back to her shoes. Danny raised an eyebrow. Where did this come from? Elsa fiddled with a her blue scarf around her neck, a blush slowly rising up her face. "To think I had to explain to my baby sister that a vampire did _not _bite my neck..." Elsa glared up at Danny right when she reveal her bare neck on her left side...

A mulberry spot rested below her ear.

Danny stared at the mark before realization took over, feeling the heat rise in his face and the memories of their "fake out make out" ran through his mind. The kisses, the moaning, the warmth between- Danny shook his head before his brain went into over drive. Danny laughed sheepishly at the now angry Arendelle blonde who didn't let up her glare. She took one step closer and poked at his scrawny chest.

"Next Mr. Fenton," Elsa glare suddenly disappeared before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so his right ear met her pink lips.

"I'll be the one to leave a vampire mark." she whispered softly. She met his eyes for a full second, noting the full blush on his tan face before letting him go with a huff and proceeded to her class. She only had taken eight steps away before being pulled back towards the opened locker and pushed towards the opening. Luckily she didn't feel the cold locker hit against her head for a hand protected her from collision.

"Hey-" she didn't predict Danny responding back with his lips, but who was she to complain when his tan lips and hot tongue was all she thought about every time she saw the mulberry spot in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they shared last night, and judging from the moan the ravenette groaned against her pink lips he missed her lips too.

Danny's kiss came one strong and hot, and soon his tongue was licking at her doorstep, wanting to dance again with it's partner. Elsa felt her knees give way, turning into jelly, but thankfully Danny held the back of her head and she could lean against the locker for support. The metal locker door acted as a shield from any preying eyes, so no one could watch their heated tango or their clouded blue eyes staring into one another. Even as they broke apart, and a thin trail connecting their pink tongues, nothing else could break through their little world.

Danny smirked at the beautiful, speechless face below him. "Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **XXXXXXX~Desserts used in the short~XXXXXXXX**
> 
> *Lemon Almond Shortbread Cookies
> 
> *Norwegian Cream Cake
> 
> *Almond Butter Pumpkin Brownies
> 
> *Fudgy Lemon Brownies


	8. Flight pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected night for the town hero as he races to beat "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" and rescue Elsa at the same time.

Danny touched down behind a dumpster of a floral shop and transformed back to his human form. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but his mind couldn't unravel from the conversation he had eavesdropped- more like overheard, back inside the Winter's dance studio.

Danny replayed her voice over and over, and he couldn't help stopped the goofy grin from creeping on his face. She had ice powers, just like he did! Her dance was remarkable, and to see her leap and dance around the floor in her handmade outfit, was a memory Danny would never forget. With a dreamy sigh, he walked into the flower shop, the bell above his head danced with the slap of the opening door, and looked around the the busy looking store embroidered with multiple colors and different species of flowers. Baby's breath and forget-me-not rested in small pots on the counter of the small shop with carnations and marigolds along the first aisle he walked by. Danny stepped further into the store gazing over the field of flowers before he heard pitter patter of feet against the carpet floors. Finally a face appeared from the back of the store and greeted Danny with an apologetic smile.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, but how can I help you today?" the cheery voice dusted her dirty apron before gently pushing apart some short bamboo in small pots. Danny took a breath, pushing the butterflies down in his stomach so he can say what he came inside the little boutique for.

"Well, I'm coming in to look for something really simple, but it says enough-Well just enough so that I don't go overboard or anything..." Danny could feel his cheeks flare up with heat, feeling nervous about speaking his intentions to something for the first time. The brunette giggled inside her hand, but nodded at Danny's little explanation.

"I see, so something small but to get the message across to your special someone?" the girl, Cathy was on her name badge, asked him. Danny decided to nod his head before he began to shudder. Cathy thought loudly to herself, looking around the store to see if something would pop out to her. "SO you want to use the language of flowers to get across to this _special_ someone?" Cathy looked back at Danny with a small knowing smile. Again he nodded and followed Cathy around the next row down to the hydrangeas and orchids. Scanning the row or different colors, she stop at the small selection of chrysanthemums. "Chrysanthemums. They have a handful of different meanings and come in different forms, but for your case, yellow would be the perfect one for your case." she reached out to the tallest one of the bunch and held it gently up for Danny to see the flower's vibrant yellow color and thin petals bunched together with only a handful drooped down towards the ground.

"The yellow symbolizes, "secret admirer"." Danny stared at the pompom looking flower, and smiled at the recommended choice. This one was perfect! Not too much, but not lacking it's meaning.

"I'll take it!"

XXxxxXX

The Fenton teen fingered the tiny petals on the biggest flower of the seven flower bouquet just purchased. Danny was now smiling himself silly, mentally patting his back at such a great idea. He hoped this small step would push Elsa into the right path and hopefully he could be bold enough to actually give these to her face to face. Danny couldn't hand the bouquet to her personally just yet, he could already see himself melting into a puddle of embarrassment. He nodded to himself, liking the idea to deliver the little gift.

"_One step at a time Danny, one step at a time. Everything is going smoothly for you, so don't rush and do anything stupid! Nothing can go wrong with delivery flower-_"

**BOOM!**

The cold wave of his ghost senses wafted out of his mouth just as soon as the blast of a rocket hitting the concrete before his feet. The explosion pushed him back against the asphalt on the street, but lucky for him no cars were zooming pass. Head a little disoriented, Danny quickly jumped to his feet to see who was trying to annihilate him this time.

"Well, well ghost child! You seem to be in high spirits today! Whose the lucky lady to be receiving those pansies?!" Danny groaned to himself, mentally kicking himself a few times in the head. Danny just _had_ to jinx himself today!

"Oh come on! Just one day ghost free! Today during chemistry would have been the perfect time!" Danny scolded to himself before looking up at the smirking Ghost Hunter hovering before him.

"Well, just in the neighborhood and saw the happy look on your face! Thought I could do you a favor and wipe the smug look off your face! Your pedestal is still waiting for your head Phantom!" Skulker raised his arms to begin his assault on Danny, but Danny was two steps away. Knowing it would be stupid to transform in public, he made a quick dash for the dumpsters in the alleyway, dodging missiles and quickly shifted into his ghost half. Seeing as Skulker was not waiting for him, the ghost hunter began his pursuit and launched more missiles at Danny who quickly weaved himself through the short valley. With his index fingers, Phantom shot his ghost rays at each rocket straying off their course away from him and towards pedestrians and buildings.

Switching to a different tactic, Skulker brandished his hidden dagger shooter and began firing away at the ghost child. Danny finally saw an opening and formed an energy ghost ball as the other hand pulled up a ghost shield to deflect the sharp projectiles. Getting close enough, he dispersed the shield to immediately fire his energy ball straight into the hunter's gut. The blast was enough to send the fiend down the street and crash into a few cars along the way. Civilians scattered from the fight, but before Danny could charge into the ghost to keep him down, the ghost hero saw someone picked up a bouquet of forgotten flowers left in the pavement.

"To _Me_? Secret Admirer? But from whom?" the ghost boy screeched to a halt, for to his horror he saw Elsa in the street holding his surprise gift. She looked to be grocery shopping for three plastic bags full of food rested around her arms. Her hair wasn't in her restricted bun for it rested against her left shoulder and her smaller bangs playful framed her peach face. Danny couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face, but breaking away from the debris, Skulker didn't miss this transaction either. Acting fast, Phantom formed a flashing energy ball at Skulker's feet, blinding the hunter and giving Danny enough time to scoop up the unaware blonde and take her off to safety. Now at the park, which was a good walking distance from her home, Elsa was placed back on her feet but was a little shaken from the sudden lift off into the air.

"Phantom! What-"

"Look, for your safety, it's best to just go home and don't look back. With a crazed hunter like Skulker who knows what destruction he'll bring!" her blue eyes stared into his green eyes for a good minute before smiling.

"Thank you, and be careful!" Elsa nodded her head before turning to run off home. Danny had to keep himself in check before she caught him smiling like a goof. Seeing she was a safe distance, Phantom back-tracked to find the crazy hunter before he terrified someone else. He flew back towards the car crash area where Skulker was seen last only to see the place empty.

"Oh crud! Where could that hunter be now?"

"Looking for me ghost child?!" Danny jolted from the cry from the hunter and flew backwards before being hit by rockets again. Shooting the rockets with his ghost ray, Danny didn't see Skulker fire a ghost net until he was suddenly surrounded by the green wired net and dragged to the ground. Shaking his head from the fall, Danny looked up to see the smug smile on the hunter's face.

"I thought you would give me more of a chase whelp, hmmm, perhaps a little _motivation_ to make you run faster is in order!" the ghost hunter looked towards the direction Danny came back from. The hunter's smile grew bigger. "Hmm, perhaps the little _blonde_ from earlier would love to play a game of freeze tag!" Danny gripped the wire caging him inside, growling at the hunter's words.

"If you think of harming one blonde strand on her head-" Danny's s words were cut short when a shock of electricity zapped his body. He cried in pain from the sudden shock, and collapsed to the ground groaning form his now sore body. The hunter gave a menacing laugh before taking off higher into the sky.

"Lick your wounds ghost child, round two will commence shortly, but first I must go and prepare your _bait_! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!" Hearing the hunter's laugh slowly fade from his presence, Danny struggled even more trying to back onto his feet.

"Come on body! Move!" he grit his teeth from the muscles blaring in protest. He had to move, or else-

"EEIIYAAAAAAH!"

**BOOM!**

!

"ELSAAAAA!" the phantom boy cried out and soon he felt his whole body turn cold, dropping drastically to the sub-zero's. The burning from the shock quickly died away to be replaced with a chill that came in giant waves. _"How dare that lousy hunter do harm to Elsa! How dare he?!"_ Pretty soon, it all happened so fast. The cold residing inside his body burst free from containment with a mighty roar, and shattered the ghost net and the windows of buildings and cars within the close radius. Like a rocket, Phantom soared through the air hoping to reach the hunter and the damsel in distress on time. "_Hang on Elsa, I'm coming!_"

XXxxxXX

"Get away from me, you prehistoric computer!" Elsa shrieked, running as fast as her legs could stretch while the hunter teased his prey with a few throwing knives and rockets. No grocery bags to hinder her running, lost them on the street two blocks back, but clutching the remaining bouquet close to her chest, she tried to lose the ghost by ducking into an alley corner. Skulker easily follow, hoping to snag the bait, but was surprise by a bag of garbage thrown at his face. The rotting tomatoes and molded pizza blinded the hunter to crash into an open garbage dumpster. Elsa couldn't stop the giggle at the comical event, watching the lid slam on top of his head, before she dashed off to find a place to hide.

Elsa reached the city's public library and rushed into the doors, startling a few workers inside. Elsa smiled apologetically before making her way calming to the back tables to rest her aching feet. Elsa sagged her tired body against the wooden chair and tried to control her heavy breathing.

"What ***gasp*** in the world ***gasp*** does that ***gasp*** crazy ghost want ***gasp*** ***gasp*** with me?" Elsa held one hand over her pacing heart while she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her other arm along with moving a few bangs that fell out of place from her running. Even with her heart slowly down, her anxiety was still on high. She knew that the ghost chasing her won't stop unless Phantom was able to subdue the hunter. She got up from her seat, looking through the quiet library. She couldn't stay in one spot for long, she had to keep moving before he found her again and if things get too close to call- Elsa grimaced before staring at her hands. She didn't want to use her ice powers, but if her life was in danger then she had to unless she wanted to get hurt. The thoughts of what people would do if she exposed herself made her shake. Fear was rearing it's ugly head, but she told herself to stop, close her eyes and to take a deep breath just as Frostbite instructed.

"I can't let fear stop me from protecting myself, or anyone else in danger." Elsa nodded to herself before leaving her corner table, securing the carrying case onto her back and quickly made her way to the main walk up to the front-

**CRASH!**

**"**Surprise _BAIT!_**" **Skulker crashed down in front of the Arendelle princess, earning a scream of fright from her and the people also inside. Elsa acted on repulse and grabbed her case on her shoulder by the straps to right hook the heavy object at his face. Fully surprised by the blow, Skulker was knocked back off his feet and falling into the desk he crushed earlier. Not sparing another second, Elsa ran towards the spiral stairs and took it two at a time. Getting to the second floor, Elsa searched for a good hiding spot or an escape from the hunter. Not stopping, she ran off towards the computer lab off to the left, but was stopped by a few rockets blasting in front of her feet. The force pushed her back into a table knocking a few chairs down with her and her braid bun was knocked out of place. She groaned from the rough landing, but gasped as the hunter hovered over her body.

"Not a bad move little blondie, but you will have to do better than that to stop me from the hunt!" Skulker raised his right wrist to zap her with his heat ray. "Just hold still, and I won't singe her platinum hair!" Elsa shook like a rabbit staring into a snake, seeing it's end coming soon. Elsa's past fears of using her ice power began to resurface, but seeing as it was just the ghost and herself, who was there to judge her?

Live or die?

Elsa frantically looked around herself for any kind of leverage when she spotted the wires holding dinosaur models above the grand staircase. On impulse, she snatched the wired tied to the rail and ripped the tie off before rolling away from in front of Skulker's path. The hunter was about to laugh at Elsa, but stopped when he suddenly heard a groan from behind him. He turned around just in time to see-

**WHAM!**

a giant model of the pterodactyl slam into his face.

**CRASH!**

Elsa covered her head while she layed flat on the floor to protect herself from any falling debris. The model along with the hunter crashed into a bookshelf taking them down in a pile of broken books, paper and wood. Quickly rising to her feet, Elsa ran for the staircase only to have a rocket stop her.

"Going somewhere blondie?" the hunter must have recovered quickly by turning intangible and escaping the mess. Elsa didn't stop her run for she zigzagged through the bookshelves just as Skulker fired a few rays at her feet. Snatching books in her path, she threw them back at the laughing hunter who was enjoying his chase. Random objects were added to the book projectiles like a miniature globe or a wired telephone were thrown at the hunter's head until suddenly a chair had made it to his gut. The chair stalled Skulker long enough for Elsa to make a detour towards the stairs leading to the third and last floor of the city's library.

This whole time the ghost hunter was tuning this chase down a notch, not giving it his all to humans. It was too much fun watching them scream in terror, but this terrified girl was not giving up and fighting back. To think she had enough strength to toss a chair _single handed_! The human's call it adrenaline rush, but all the more for Skulker to put this female's head on his pedestal! Soaring through the air and up the staircase, he caught tail of the blonde female making for way to the computer lab, and he saw a way to corner and capture his bait. Activating his rocket launcher, he fired a few rockets to her side to make Elsa keep running in her direction before planning to surprise her from below. Turning intangible, Skulker reappeared before her path with a shout, but wasn't prepared to see the surprise she had for _him_.

**CRUNCH!**

**SPLASH!**

"Graaaaaaaaah!" the hunter screamed in shock when the hot brown liquid splashed against his face, the broken glass and coffee blinding his vision and short circuiting his program. Rubbing his eyes clear, he couldn't see very well and now he lost his little blonde rabbit. The hunter growled in frustration while reloading his vision.

"To think, a measly _female_ is making a mockery of the ghost zone's greatest hunter! Hmmmm," Skulker didn't stay mad for to long, if fact, he chuckled. "I see the appeal to this one. For the first time, a human is giving me the thrill of a great hunt. BWAHAHAHAHA! What surprise will you have in store for me now little blonde rabbit?!" Once his vision was back up and working, the hunter noticed the room was suddenly layered with a thick fog, but that didn't stop the hunter from hearing a door forced opened to his far right. He chuckled darkly, unsheathing his net launcher. "To the hunt!" Skulker exclaimed, activating his rocket thrusters and sailed after the girl.

Oh yes, the hunt just got more exciting!

XXxxxxXX

Danny arrived to the site, seeing families scurried out of the building quickly with the cops help. The ghost hero scanned the crowd, glad everyone's okay, but didn't waste time turning intangible and entering the now very quiet library. Danny searched the first floor for any sign of people still trapped, but the area was clear. He did notice the mess on the reception's desk and crushed wood that was once the reception's. Racing to the second floor, the destruction continued with half the bookcases pushed over like dominoes and Danny could see the scorch marks on wood and carpet from Skulker's rockets.

"Whoa, Skulker. Great job of following the rules of staying quiet in the library." Danny shook his head while observing the damage. Thankfully no one else was left inside but where was the bloody hunter an-

"Don't move blonde rabbit!" Skulker's voiced bounced off the walls from above where Danny rushed towards the source. Hearing Elsa's scream again, Danny prayed he wasn't too late this time.

**"**Aaah! Stay back you freak!**"**

Just reaching the next floor and seeing more destruction, he finally noticed the hunter, but to his surprise he was pushed up against a bookcase covering what looks like a few pierced holes with some wires sparking between his fingers. Across from him the blonde "bait" was standing semi-crouched with a shining rapier in her right hand. Danny did remember Elsa was carrying a case with her earlier so that explained how she had her sword with her, but he had seen her with a practice epee. He never knew she actually owned a real _metal_ rapier! Judging from the holes left on Skulker and the large cut down his shoulder, she was showing the ghost hunter what she was capable of.

Too bad Danny wasn't there to see her in action, he would never let the hunter live this down.

"I have to say, I'm quite impress with your strength and style. I usually don't chase humans, but seeing as the ghost child has this human thing called _attraction_ towards you, I'll just have to make room for _your_ head to sit right next to his in my trophy room!" Elsa cringed at the image Skulker created which made the hunter laugh, standing back up on his feet. "I was going easy with you earlier rabbit, but now I can turn things up a notch in our little game which makes it all the more exciting!" activating his heat ray, he blasted the carpet with holes in front of Elsa's feet, making her dance away before aiming at her face. Thankfully she blocked the rays that came to close but it costed her. Falling back from the blast coming straight for her face, she hissed at the rough landing before raising her rapier to block anymore rays. She took one look at her sword to see the middle sliced off.

"Ah! My rapier! You stupid ghost freak!" Elsa growled with anger. The hunter laughed before activating his net launcher, his sights on his bait at last on shaky legs and cornered.

"It was fun while it lasted female, but I have a scrawny ghost whelp to catch, and I need _yoooouuu_ ready to scream for him!"

"How about catching this?!"

**CRASH!**

The hunter turned in time to see the green ecto-energy ball come flying into his face, the force sending his hunk of metal body crashing into more bookshelves, which caused another domino effect.

"Phantom!" Elsa could feel her muscles slowly relax now seeing the young ghost hero appear before her. Such relief that her knees gave up and sank towards the ground, but Danny caught the blonde who fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Danny gripped the tired blonde closer to his chest, hoping the crazy hunter didn't hurt her, or he would regret even _looking_ at her the wrong way. He feared Elsa would have been caught, but to Daniel's surprise she held her own. Sadly, the hunter now knows about Elsa and she now has a big target painted on her back.

For if anymore of his enemies were to know about Elsa...

Phantom shook his head. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. The ghost boy heard the collapsed bookshelves shuffling, and he knew he didn't have much time left. "Hang on! You might want to close your eyes on this!" Quickly scooping up Elsa, he flew towards the giant hole on the library's ceiling.

**SNAP!**

"Not so fast ghost child!"

Danny felt his ankle snagged back, jerking his flight to a halt and scaring the blonde maiden in his arms. Danny looked down at his entrapped ankle to see the ghost rope connected to the metal arm guard of the smirking ghost hunter, now resurfaced from the book mess.

"You can't get away ghost child! I didn't wasted chasing little blond rabbit all night just to see you escape my grasp! I'll have the both of your tiny heads resting nicely in my trophy room. Don't worry, I'll have you two resting in _pieces_ together!" the hunter yelled up at them before he began to pull them down towards the ground. Danny strained back, trying to pull the robe off his ankle but the hunter was proving to be stronger. Needing to get Elsa away from the crazy hunter, he decided to try something different.

"Listen to me Elsa, I need you to trust me on this." Danny told Elsa quickly. The blond looked up at the ghost boy in shock.

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAH!" Elsa didn't get to ask how on earth he knew her name, for she was thrown high and through the hole of the library's ceiling. She curled into herself, flying through the cold outside air. Gravity was soon taking over her body as she soon dropped back towards the building but was suddenly caught by strong arms of the ghost teen. He smiled down at her seeing her cheeks pink from the sudden rush into the night's sky.

"See? I told you could trust me!" Danny's smile was contagious and along with the sudden rush made Elsa smiled back, folding her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. That was unexpected now." her glacier blues smiling back at him, and Danny had to swallow down the butterflies threatening to burst in his stomach if she kept looking at him like that. Reminding himself the threat still at hand, he adjusted the blonde in his arms.

"Now hang on. This could get a little bumpy!" Phantom took off through the sky, leaving the library scene just as the police arrived to check out the disaster that was left inside.

XXxxXX

The flight back to the Winter's mansion was quiet, and Danny took his time letting the blonde in his arms calm down from her exciting evening. Her breathing was getting back to normal, but her eyes were closed off from the world that Danny hadn't scared her in any way.

"Hey, you okay down there?" Danny asked the quiet Elsa. Said girl blinked a few times, like she had awaken from a dream, and looked up at the curious ghost boy's face. She nodded quickly before turning her eyes from his to the city below their feet. Her eyes widened from the sight of the little town even tinier from her view. She looked up at the cloudless sky, the stars twinkling everywhere and she sighed at the beautiful picture.

"Wow, what a view. You must enjoy flying at such a height from the ground."

"Yeah, you can say that. The feeling of being weightless does wonders for my stress at school." Danny smiled and Elsa offered a smile back.

"I'm sure that beats any massage therapy." the two chuckled, their bodies relaxing, now surrounded by a friendly atmosphere. Elsa looked back up at the midnight sky, unconsciously rested her head against Danny's right cheek. Said ghost boy was watching Elsa for a minute, happy that the blonde relaxed in his arms, until she leaned her head against his face. Danny flinched, knowing his cheeks had flushed hot pink. Danny decided today attention to where they were flying instead of being distracted from the closeness of their bodies.

"I still don't understand why that crazy hunter was chasing after me for so long! I hope I didn't do anything to offend the hunter, or have anything that was of his possession." Good feeling was gone and replaced with dread. Danny gulped, his throat his suddenly gone dry. Elsa looked up at the ghost boy in confusion. "He said earlier that you had some kind of attraction towards me." she gave him a raised eyebrow at him in question. "Care to explain about that?"

Danny couldn't stop from turning pale from Elsa's questioning look. Not was not the time to be questioning about his feeling for the blonde girl in his arms. He could feel the sweat build up onto his forehead.

"_Oh man! If only something could happen right now!_"

**GASP!**

The blue vapor escaped his mouth, signally an approach of a ghost and Danny couldn't have asked for a better distraction.

"Leaving so soon ghost child?"

Or the worse distraction!

"Oh come on! You just don't know when to call it a night do you?" Phantom yelled back at the hunter who was coming fast from behind the teens. Elsa shrieked, hiding her face behind Danny's shoulder. Holding onto Elsa tighter, Danny zoomed faster through the skies and made a quick U-turn to pass Skulker and the chase began again.

Zipping between buildings and dodging missiles, does the hunter _ever_ run out of rockets, the teens race from the laughing hunter who was enjoying their game of tag, but Skulker's patience was slowly thinning and he was no closer to getting his trophies. The ghost boy would soon grow tired and would need to rest, and that was when the hunter would strike quick and true.

The hunter's chance came soon as a few rockets landed close to Danny's flight pattern, startling the duo to a complete stop. Luckily for Danny, he pull up his ghost shield to protect them fro any sharp projectiles, but he lost the hunter after dispelling their shield.

"Where did he go?!" Danny cursed himself for taking his eyes away for a second, and he clutched Elsa closer. Elsa searched around their surroundings to see no hunter, until she looked behind Danny's shoulders just as said hunter phased through the building behind them. Her scream came too late-

**ZAAAAP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Danny cried out from the sudden shock piercing his back side. He could feel his strength leaving his body from the onslaught of a thousand hot needles stabbing through his suit and skin and his arms were losing feeling. His ghost powers were slowly sapping away, and as much as he didn't want Elsa to find out about his ghost powers, at least not this way, Skulker's electric shock was winning against Danny's will to keep his ghost form up. Once the bolt ceased it's attack, Danny fell towards with Skulker ready to claim his prizes.

_"But, Elsa...! No, not yet! Not until she's safe!"_

"Phantom!" Elsa shrieked, her stomach lifted up to her esophagus as the teens fell to the concrete floor. She gripped Phantom's shoulders for dear life, but seeing Phantom hurt and half unconscious, she saw that they went from a fighting chance to handing themselves over as prizes. She suddenly felt her waist squeezed, and a white gloved hand formed a glowing blue ball before releasing the object to the ground. In seconds, the ground was covered in four feet of snow and the teens landed softly against the fluffy snowflakes. Elsa quickly resurfaced from her frosty landing before pulling Phantom up for air as well. "Phantom! Phantom!" Elsa shook him by the shoulders to wake up, hoping the injury was worse than the star-shaped burn now steaming from his back between his shoulder blades. Elsa gasped at the darkened spot and the horrible feeling of shame and regret washed over her heart.

Shame that she let this happen, for letting Phantom take the hit, and regret for not doing anything to help.

She did not come to American to hide like back at home, and for heaven's sake she was princess and soon future _queen _of Arendelle! If she could not handle fighting a ghost hunter then how was she going to handle protecting her people back home from danger and enemies who would want to do harm? Elsa gently rolled Phantom to his stomach to not agitate his burn.

Phantom risked his life for her, and now was the time to do the same!

"Well now, the ghost child took on my new electric stinger better than I expected! Enjoyed the chase while it lasted, but now I will claimed your head! BUWAAHAHAHAHA-huh?" Skulker had unleashed his twin blades from wrist and took only a step when he saw Elsa stand up and block Skulker's view from the unconscious ghost boy.

"Well little blonde rabbit, I didn't expect you to get back up to fight me again. Seeing as we both know who will dominate!" Skulker gave her a cocky smirk before elevating above the ground. Skulker planned to simply shock her with his new weapon and capture them both, but little did he know that his prize was not going to make it easier for him.

Elsa grabbed her blue carrying case and fished out her rapier from inside, the same one the hunter broke at the library before throwing the bag aside. Skulker couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his throat.

"You are going to hurt me with that _toothpick_?" Elsa raised her handle and stood in position, ready for anything that came her way. Danny decided to wake up at this time, blinking his blurry eyes open just in time to see Skulker hovering the ground staring down at Elsa who stood steadfast before his body.

"You are just gonna have to find out now won't you?" she calmly spoke to the hunter, raising her rapier just above her right eyebrow. She took a deep breath, and focus on her handle before slowly releasing her ice power, the frost crawling and swirling around her hand. Danny watched in amazement as the ice slowly formed around her hand and metal before reaching the long blade. Danny stopped watching to hear the hunter ready himself for his attack. Danny gritted his teeth trying to pull himself up to his elbows, but his back protested about being shuffled in the slightest.

Skulker activated his stingers and charged at the girl ready to finish her quickly, but just as he came within three feet of her, three sharp ribbons of light flashed the hunter's eyes, blinding him for a second. Deterring away and high up in the air, he regained his sight to see the blonde rabbit still standing in the same position. Where did those beams of light come from?

"I won't falter the second time! You and the ghost child will be my next trophies!" the hunter attacked again, and the three sharp ribbons of light attacked his eyes blinding him and changing his flight pattern into a building. Shaking his head clear from the rough hit by brick, he growled angrily at his little prey. "Well, I see yo have some fight left in you after all!" he looked at her sword which was now covered in some clear substance he couldn't tell. "Your rapier has more to it than meets the eye! One a of kind..." he growled with delight, a new rush to capture his prize and check out her sword after prying it from her dainty hands! Charging his thrusters, he also unsheathed his twin blades from his right wrist before launching himself against her small body.

**CLING!**

Metal clashed against metal as the two pushed against the other, a battle using strength. Skulker was quite surprise by this little dainty female was not moving an inch across the concrete as she held her rapier against his daggers. Too surprise to stop her from pushing him back against his blades rendering him off balance. Again, those three sharp ribbons of light flashed before him. The hunter was growing agitated by the second, except for Phantom he would have bagged his catch and been home by now. What did this human female have that was keeping him from dominating her?

Elsa still was blocking Skuler from progressing any closer to Phantom, but her strength was already winding down and soon she would pass out from over exerting herself. The Arendelle princess tried to control her heavy breathing but soon she growled to herself, clearly mad-no, beyond pissed at this point! "This was not how I wanted to spend my day after fencing practice! A simple book, some tea and maybe hang out with Danny and the others-but no! A _stupid_ ghost hunter had to come chasing after me, and the _only_ reason being was to be used as some bait for Danny Phantom! Grrrr, no offense to Phantom, but seriously! A little warning next time?!" she swiped a bang that came loose from her braided hair back along with some sweat.

"I'll remember that." a voice from below groaned out, snapping Elsa's attention away from the hunter a few feet away.

"Phantom! Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" she crouched down, resting her rapier down beside her before gently touching her palm against Danny's cheek. "How are you feeling? Does the burn still sting?" Danny smiled hoping to calm a little of her worry over his well being and patted her smaller hand with his own.

"A little, but I'm more concerned about your well being. Skulker didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Daniel didn't see any blood, but for the crazy hunter to even try putting his hands on her... Danny wished he could have been more faster. A gentle caress to his cheek brought Danny out of his thoughts to see Elsa's warm smile and soft blues staring back at him. Danny knew his cheeks were flaming hot pink and his breath was caught in his throat. Every time she could stop him cold with something so simple and so warm.

"Fret not Phantom, the crazy hunter won't be of any problem, well for now anyway." Elsa reassured him pushing a few bangs away from his sweaty forehead earning a blush to his cheeks.

"You did not defeat _meee_ puny female! I'm the Skulker! You're weak!" the ghost hunter hovered above the teens, making them jumped from his intrusion to their moment. He raised his ray gun, loading the weapon with a smug grin. "Now little whelps, you-" the hunter aimed his target at Phantom's face first just as Elsa slowly reached for her rapier.

"will-" with his target sighted, he didn't see the blonde move until she appeared in front of his viewfinder, making him jump and Elsa used that window of opportunity.

"FALL-Ack!" **SWING! SLING! SLING! SLING!** **SLING! ****SLING! ****SLING! ****SLING! ****SLING!**

The sharp ribbons appeared again but this time they came in greater numbers and much faster than before. The fencer turned by the ball of her right foot to face back in Phantom's direction, her rapier catching some light from the streetlamp from above. The long brown sheath in Elsa's left hand came up to slowly cover her blade for the fight was over.

"You are right Skulker, you will fall," she slowly slid her weapon inside before turning to look back at the hunter in mid pose. She glared hard with one cold eye.

"in _pieces!_" **CLICK! **With a click of her rapier fully closed inside it's sheath protection,

**POP!  
**

**CLANG!**

**BANG!**

one by one, the ghost hunter's metal armor fell to the ground in sliced chucks. His hands sliced off by the wrist, arms cut into two parts by elbow and shoulder, and his legs by the knees and hip joints. Skulker watched in silent horror, Daniel in open mouth astonishment, as his metal suit was falling apart, but his vision was cutting off and soon all power was depleting faster than he could process information.

**BONK!**

His chest piece fell to the ground with a splat and the head bounced twice before rolling in a small circle towards the teens, and little feet were seen kicking from the hole of the neck.

"Aaah! I am the Skulker! The ghost world's greatest hunter! _Fear __mee!_" the glowing green legs kept kicking and flailing until Danny grabbed them by the ankle and pulled the blob out. Elsa jumped at the surprise she was presented the real Skulker before her very eyes. "_This _little green blob is the hunter?!" she asked Danny in disbelief, who only shrugged with a small smirk. He thought the same thing when he first encountered the robot. Said blob turned sharply at Elsa at the blonde, giving her his best glare.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me! Right after I build my suit up again, I will find you, capture you and you two _lovebirds _can rest in peace side by side on a mantle up top my fireplace!" the now non-threatening hunter screeched at the top of his lungs burning holes at Elsa's head. Elsa leaned back from the blob, hoping it didn't have the strength to do anything else, but Phantom put that feeling to rest.

"Game over Skulker, but better luck next time!" Phantom pulled out a cylinder object from behind his back and popped open the lid, activating the object's power.

"I'll be back ghost child, and you all shall be mine!" the squeaky voice got softer as the tiny hunter and his metal suit were sucked into the blue cylinder with Danny capping the top. Elsa stared at the shiny metal contraption in his hands in astonishment.

"Wha-Where did you get this?" Danny shrugged, tossing the thermos between his hands.

"I found it in your bag." the ghost hero handed the royal shining blue thermos towards the princess who blinked a few times, trying to remember where she had seen the object in question. Taking it into her hands she examined the warm metal cylinder closing, taking in the brown fur wrapped around the ramjets above the lip of the top. Below the fur was a gold band engraved with a swirl design and a fat blue gem resting next to a series of buttons. The lid itself was pure white but the same swirl design was etched into the cap-

"Frostbite! Oh how could I forget my teacher?" Elsa smiled, feeling a warmth of comfort wrap around her heart knowing that her mentor and friend was thinking about her. She pressed the thermos to her chest while a big smile grew across her face. Danny watched her transform from shock to happiness and couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face as well. Her blue eyes met his glowing greens pair and the teens both flinched, turning a shade pink from embarrassment. "Forgive me, but I must be going home." She slowly rose to her feet and went to fetch her bag.

Danny watched with sadness, as much as he wanted to get Elsa home safely, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he dragged the beautiful blonde into his mess and wanted to watch over her like her guardian angel. Skulker would now be stalking her almost everyday, and after that awesome show of swordsmanship, Skulker would never give up. The ghost hero sighed sadly while rising to his feet, but he hissed in pain for his legs screamed in protest from the applied weight.

"You okay?" Elsa's soft voice was filled with concern and her eyes said just that. Danny waved it off like it was nothing.

"It's okay. My muscles are use to the strain of fighting these pesky ghosts. Say, it's getting late so how about I take you home?" he smiled, hoping to reassure her and thankfully she smiled back. Danny offered his hand out for her and Elsa accepted with a soft giggle. Scooping Elsa into his arms with ease, the ghost hero took off slowly into the air and flew lazily towards the Winter's mansion.

Elsa couldn't help but feel relived, almost _exhilarated_ from her fight against the crazy hunter. To think she was able to use her fencing skills at such a higher level was an opportunity she never would have thought would come to her in a lifetime! She knew Frostbite would be proud, but a little voice inside was telling her that she shouldn't have used her ice powers in public. What would people say if she was seen? Ghosts were bad enough, the residents of Amity Park were used to such level of crazy, but a human girl who could manipulate snow and ice?

All at once, the unmistakable weight of fear and dread dropped into her stomach like a two hundred pound dumbbell. She didn't want to leave her new friends so soon, and what would she say to Daniel? She could be honest with him, but would he accept her explanation? _Trained by Far Frozen since she was five_? His parents were ghost hunters for crying out loud! Frostbite and his people hunted down- no! If anything, she would protect her ghost family's secret, but she could trust Phantom, right? After all, he did save her and had witnessed her fight and use her ice powers even if it was a small percentage. Even he has powers and he demonstrated his ice powers as well so he could understand having such dangerous powers... Ugh! Elsa was so confused at what to do, her head telling her to shut people out again, but her heart...

Danny felt Elsa shift in his arms and looked down to see a her brows scrunched with worry. He hoped she wasn't too shaken up from her attack by Skulker. Danny had to stop the growl that wanted to escape his throat. "_Skulker. That stupid scrap of rusty metal! When he shows up again, I'll _personally _rip him in half! How dare he try to do harm to Elsa!_" Danny closed his eyes for a second to calm down his breathing. The hunter was back in the ghost zone, and Elsa was safe for tonight, but now Danny had to be on the lookout for Skulker, or any other ghost that decided to attack Elsa-

Elsa rested her head against Danny's shoulder, surprising the ghost hero and he couldn't stop the rush of warmth fluttering inside his stomach. He could tell that his cheeks were bright pink, and he had to bite his lip from trying to stretch across his face. He wondered what she was thinking right now. Not liking the silence anymore, Danny wanted to be polite and start some kind of conversation.

"So, miss Elsa, I have to say," Elsa turned her big blue eyes up at Danny's face but he stayed focused on flying straight instead of her pretty face. "I've never seen a ghost more terrified of a young lady before, but then again I've never met a girl who could use a rapier with such speed." Danny smiled, remembering the sharp ribbons of light that flashed Skulker in their fight. Elsa sighed, reminiscing in the high adrenaline fight.

"Oh that little act-" Danny snorted.

"_Little act_? Elsa, that was amazing! Where did you learn that? What classes did you take in high school?" Elsa giggled at Danny's happy rant, his smile and bright eyes were a healing balm to her troubled heart. For the first in forever, she didn't feel so... left out. There was someone who understood. Even if it was a few moments left of their time together, she was happy. The house was approaching and the blonde was so close in saying her house was in a different direction. Instead, she pointed out her balcony and the ghost hero slowly descended to the ground. She couldn't keep him around, he was the hero of Amity Park. His duty was to all the residents of this crazy town. Gently dropping her to her feet, he flew higher up ready to depart. "Well my lady, I must bide you farewell." Phantom bowed low to Elsa, and gave her a smile. Jus as he was turning around, dainty pale hands grabbed his face to turn him back forward.

!

Well this wasn't what Danny had in mind this evening, but couldn't say he didn't enjoy this kind of touch. In fact, he didn't know how to react! Elsa had pulled him back to her for a kiss.

Danny felt frozen in place, not expecting Elsa to boldly approach him first. The Arendelle princess held him in place while she delivered her message, sadly it was blessed to his forehead. He wondered how her lips would have felt against his own. He knew his face was scarlet from the sudden kiss, but he couldn't feel disappointed. He really didn't know how feel. He was feeling hot and cold at the same time! He could hear his heart raging against his chest like a bass drum, or was that Elsa? His face was so close to her chest that he could- Danny tried to bring his breathing back to normal before he'd collapsed. Soon the kiss was over, and Elsa brought Danny's face up to eye level to look into his green eyes. Her cheeks were dusted heavily with magenta blush, and Danny forgot how to breath. She knocked the wind out of him with just a dazed look.

"Thank you." she finally graced him with her voice, her eyes shining like a million stars in the night sky, and... and... and Danny couldn't take it anymore!

Danny attacked Elsa with his tan lips, earning a surprised squeak and her aquamarine eyes almost bulging from their sockets. His eyes shut to relish in the feeling of Elsa's lips finally touching his, and it felt wonderful! Oh, the fireworks were blowing up in his brain and he was having the time of his life! Just as he imagined them but better! Soft to the touch and just as sweet like candy! He wanted more, and his arms brought her closer to his overheating body. Her squeaks of surprise were adorable to his ears, and he couldn't stop the throaty moan from escaping. It vibrated against their lips, and Elsa felt a shiver wiggle down spine. She felt so warm against his body, a lovely contrast compared to her cold pale self... and she couldn't pull herself away from the handsome giving hero.

Elsa's thin arms wrapped around his sweaty neck, his back neck clinging to him and she gently fondled his wet neck. A jolt startled Danny, but he only pulled Elsa closer and daring himself to taste more of this delicious blonde in his arms. What other flavors is she hiding? He slowly lick the tip of her top lip, earning a yelp of surprise and Danny gently made himself at home inside her warm cavern.

"Aah!" Elsa gasped at the sudden intrusion, pulling apart form their unexpected make out. Both teens gasped for sweet air, not realizing they lungs were begging for it. Their sweaty foreheads rested together regaining their breathing, their eyes slowly regaining light for they had to blink a few times. Finally, ghost green eyes met deep sea blue and they couldn't blink away. Their hot breaths mingling with the cold air outside also giving their hot bodies small shivers. Both teen were stunned speechless.

What just happened?

"_Phantom just kissed me?!_"

"_Oh crud!_ _I_ _just kissed Elsa! As Phantom!_"

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to request an idea, then leave them at the comments! With how things are going on now with schools shutting down I have nothing but time!!


	9. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song _Animals_ by Maroon 5
> 
> **(Rating has gone up for blood, and sexual content.)**

"AAaaaOOOOOOH!" the howl of nearby wolf sounded off, deep in the black veil woods that carried a thick fog throughout the pine trees. The skies were grey, thicker than the fog below and not a patch of light in sight. The citizens of Amity Park took heed to the changing of weather with precaution. Families staying indoors right at nine o' clock, children were tucked into their beds for an early bedtime. Adults waited with baited breaths for any signs of danger during this night.

For tonight was a full moon.

XXXxxxXXX

A shadow holding a small candle gently crept down the tile halls of the quiet house. Windows were closed off and locked, not a stitch of light to be seen expect the flickering little flame dancing in mid air. The shadow holding the candle made it's way down to the final door on the left, taking a key out of it's pocket to unlock the doors before it. With a click, the shadow gently opened the door and gazed into the dim room of pink, green and blues. The walls held different shades of striped pink and some even glittered off the faint light given by the tiny flame. Yellow crocuses of many sizes waved as flags from above the shadows head. Off towards the left of the quiet room sat a small bed, the thin quilt patterned with the same yellow crocuses along with pink, green and black diamonds. The shadow walked over to the trembling bed, sitting on the side. Candle placed away, the shadow gently rubbed the quivering ball hiding from view, but after a minute the shaking stopped. Shuffling from underneath the quilt appeared a small head full of strawberry blonde hair tied in two lazy ponytails.

"Anna? You alright dear?" the gentle voice coaxed the tired preteen, offering a gentle smile. Anna blinked droopy eyes at the kind voice talking to her before leaning into the inviting warmth. She nodded against the shoulder, snuggly more into the warm arms that now surround her little body.

"I'm okay, but... I'm worried about Elsa mom..." the Queen hummed softly in reply, also worried about her eldest daughter.

Elsa was blessed with cryokinesis at birth, and with the help of an old friend of the king she was able to control her powers with a simplest of ease to this day. The Far Frozen ruler had done nothing but brag about Elsa's progress with her control over her ice powers, especially after the incident with Anna in the ballroom, but now that nightmare was just that. A worst case scenario that was put in the back of everyone's mind. Frostbite had confidence in his star pupil that she would outshine no matter what dilemmas come her way.

Too bad Frostbite didn't prepare Elsa about the Change.

It happened on the night of her sixteenth birthday, precisely at midnight, the queen was torn from her sleep hearing the sudden shrieks coming from Elsa's room. When she arrived at the scene, Elsa was coughing up blood to the floor curled into herself and in tears, her glacier eyes pleading silently up into her own eyes for help or comfort. Frostbite had forbidden the queen, Anna, or anyone to interfere with the Change while it happened, for during the transformation Elsa would not recognize anyone and could become hostile. Idun couldn't erase the screams of pain and fear tearing out of her daughter's throat, her clothes slowly ripping apart from her sudden body growth and she couldn't do anything. How helpless she felt leaning against the door of the room her daughter was locked into, tears falling down her face and holding onto Anna as she too wept into her mother's arms.

After a long agonizing hour, the screams that switched into howls were over. Frostbite warned the queen to wait until morning to check up on Elsa, but Idun couldn't bring herself to part too far from her daughter. Her child was in pain and needed help. Once she deemed it safe to enter, she was greeted by a room that was eerie silent with only a giant dark blood stain left behind. Her silk pajamas were shredded and soiled onto the floor and Idun had to take a breath to calm her nerves on seeing so much blood. Elsa's bed sheets were ripped at different angles leaving the cotton filling halfway falling out. Idun treaded as silently as she could deeper into the room hoping her daughter was okay. The purple curtains suddenly blew back into the room from the sudden winds, and the queen could see Elsa's balcony doors wide open.

Idun couldn't get the high pitched howling that pierced through the tense atmosphere out of her head. The queen stayed awake, praying her eldest was alright while clutching a few shredded remains of her pajamas. Even when Elsa returned, with one pair of shredded silk bottoms covering her hips and long blonde hair covering her white bare chest, Idun couldn't get a decent night's sleep after that. That incident was months ago, luckily when Elsa went through the change the second and third time, the screaming came less and less, but even that fact didn't stop the young mother's trouble heart.

"Me too Anna, me too..." Idun squeezed Anna's shoulder closer to her, gently rubbing her shoulders. The queen and young princess suddenly went stiff hearing the howling coming from outside. Idun fingered a blue round pendant that rested against her neck. Her fingers trembled against the cold gem while she resumed rubbing Anna's shoulders to keep them warm, and to give her some comfort as well. Frostbite had warned the queen that once Elsa had completed the Change, she would not have to worry about Elsa going through the painful Change again, but the biggest challenge awaited the young princess.

Finding a mate.

XXXXxxxxXXXXX

Elsa sighed for the third time while shuffling her way through the hallways of Casper High. Another school day, and the thought of going to school would usually put a smile on Elsa's face. The young princess loved learning even if Mr. Lancer's voice could put a classroom to sleep with his monotone voice, but for the past week-no, past month the blonde has been feeling a little down lately.

More like on an edge.

Elsa was taught that even after the completion of her Change, she would give off a smell, a pheromone that would attract male beast to her like flies to honey. Luckily it wasn't as pungent as she thought and Elsa was able to relax on that fact. Her smell wouldn't be noticed by the human nose, just by other werewolves both females and males. That fact was comfort knowing that there were others like her but their identities were still hidden for there were hunters who would gladly shoot if found a threat. Elsa was so close to just blurting out to her friends that she was a creature of the night, but their of rejection was strong and she couldn't smell any strong scent on either the tech geek, the goth or the young Fenton. Luckily for them they didn't have to smell the now strong pheromone Elsa was giving off, and judging by a few males she just passed by, they noticed it too.

Elsa growled lowly, how unfortunate for her to deal with such a fate. Frostbite could only tell her so much, but he couldn't sympathize with the young princess. She wished that she had someone to at least offer a bit of understanding-

!

Elsa bit down on her bottom lip as she felt a wave of pain strike her stomach. She wanted to curl up into herself and numb the pain with a touch of frost, but showing off her powers in the crowded hallway would raise eyebrows and living in a crazy ghost town like Amity Park would get the ghost hunters here by a simple phone call. She leaned up against a cold locker door, closed her eyes and counted softly to ten.

"Hey Elsa!" Elsa jumped from her counting and put on a smile to her approaching friend.

"Hello Valerie. How was your day so far?" Elsa felt sweat on her forehead and quickly but casually wiped her soaked brow before the African American female approach her. Valerie smiled and walked the hallway alongside Elsa to their next class. As Elsa chatted with Valerie, she counted in her head to control her breathing. She couldn't afford to have a episode in the middle of the hal-

!-!

This time, Elsa crouched to her knees with a sharp gasp. This one was a punch to the gut!

"Elsa?! What's the matter?" Valerie crouched down to the blonde girl's side, trying to see what could have trouble her friend. Elsa bit her lower bit to suppress the cry that wanted to come out, but Elsa forced it back down her throat before shaking her head. Her could feel her pain finally subside and took the chance to breathe again.

"Nope, it's okay Valerie. Just bad cramps is all." Elsa graced her with a smile, and lucky for her Valerie bought it. She gave her stomach a gentle rub before standing up straight.

"Hello Elsa!~ How have you been this wonderful morning?"

The two girls looked up to be greeted by Dash Baxter along with Kwan and another jock behind him. Valerie snorted up at Dash who returned a frown of his own before turning to Elsa with a big smile. Elsa forced a smile back at the jock, not wanting a fight in the middle of the hallways.

"I've been alright Dash. What has brought you to my person?" Elsa could feel her legs wiggle from the last assault, but she played it cool.

"I'm having a party this Friday, and you pretty lady are cord-uh cording-_cordially invited!_" Dash handed her a flyer of his coming party, with 'King of Casper High' printed in bold font. Elsa and Valerie glanced at the loud and obscured invite before looking up at the "King" who wore a confident smile.

"Well Dash, I see you finally learned how to say cordially right. Good job!" Elsa smiled, impressed the jock learned how to say and know what what the word meant. Dash's smile only grew with pride, but it flatten like a opened can of soda when he noticed a familiar pipsqueak coming their way.

"I'll see you at the party Elsa!" Dash left the blonde without her acceptance and strutted off with his jock friends behind him. Elsa gawked at the retreating jock before looking Valerie.

"Did he just-"

"Yep, he did girl. I swear, boys these days..." Valerie scoffed at the thought.

"Oh come on Valerie, not all boys are complete jerks. There are some nice _gentlemen_ out there." a new voice spoke behind the two, making them turn around. The tech geek wore a bright smile while bouncing his eyebrows at Valerie. Valerie rolled her big eyes at the flirting geek while Elsa smiled at Tucker's playful nature. Sam shook her head at her friend.

"So, what did Dash want? His homework done?"

"Negative, an invite to the king's ball." Elsa spoke, faking an English accent while twirling the invite to the goth. Valerie and Tucker chuckled at the blonde's joking manner, but Elsa noticed someone's laughter was missing.

"Sam, where Danny?" Sam looked to her side to see him gone.

"Weird, he was here a minute ago." Sam sounded surprised, which bugged Elsa even more. Danny isn't usually far from either Sam or Tucker. Elsa didn't have time to ponder long for the warning bell sounded off, students rushing to the next class. Valerie waved her good-bye to Elsa before making her way to class while Elsa followed Sam and Tucker to Mr. Lancer's science class.

Elsa couldn't concentrate during the lecture about rare animals around the world, her mood bringing her down in despair. She sighed once more before looking up from her barely filled notes to the full chalk board while Lance wrote and talk.

**SCHREECH!**

The grinding of the chalk hitting the board was grating to Elsa's ears. With her Change came stronger hearing and sight, but an hour of clawing on chalkboards was too much for Elsa to take anymore. Elsa politely excused herself form the classroom, quickly slipping out of the room. Once the door shut, Elsa began to relax to the quiet of the hallway. She knew one other place to relax and made her way to the nurse's office.

!

Elsa gasped before falling other knees. She gritted her teeth together, hoping her cries would stay down in her throat.

"_Oh no, not again!_" Elsa grunted to herself before staggering to her feet, her walk to the office seemed longer than before. Elsa could feel a sudden throb of pain inside her head. She hissed at the pain now repeating it's constant stabbing inside her forehead. She whined from this sudden headache, ands knew she needed to focus before she lost it at school. Out of breath, she made it to the nurse's office asking for an ice pack. The nurse led her to one of the empty cots and pressed the cold pack against her wet forehead. Elsa gasped with relief, feeling the cold pack work it's magic to soothe the pain. The nurse pulled the curtain to leave Elsa in peace and she returned to her work.

The princess would have normally used her ice powers to quell these random headaches, but when she tried it earlier after her Change, she was close to freezing her own head in a block of ice! Frostbite calculated that her normal control over her ice powers would go haywire and wouldn't be in sync when her body was pulsing with these headaches. These new pains were thought to be her times of the month, which at times they were the normal symptoms, but later on Elsa found out that she was in pain something else.

Her need to mate.

Elsa was horrified to know that her body was craving such attention that she begged Frostbite for a solution other than finding a male. Frostbite gave her a pendant to wear around her neck when times like this came around. The Far Frozen pendant would give Elsa's body a rush of cold relief to numb the pain and bring down her temperature back to her normal degree. All she had to do was stroke the gem and the gem would respond to her heat.

Frostbite advised her to be wary of others out there who mind be werewolves as well. Males especially. Males can be more aggressive to other males while being more gentler to females, and females vice versa. Come to think of it, some of the football jocks smiled and waved at Elsa last week after school and she never associated with her before-

Oh god, the boys must have smelled her scent!

Elsa would have hoped that with Frostbite's pendant it would turn down her pheromone level so not to attract attention, but apparently it wasn't helping. The princess sighed heavily at all things thoughts swimming inside her head. Too much was going on in her head, not to mention that doing homework is now more stressful than before. She snapped at one student during her tutoring time after school and all the poor thing was doing was tapping his pencil. Elsa wiped her sweat forehead.

Oh yeah, that poor student was Danny. She giggled. Speaking of Danny, she hadn't seen him all day. She wondered what could be troubling her friend?

Danny...-!

Elsa's hips jerked from thinking about Danny. Her breathing began to labour and soon her whole body felt engulfed with heat. Elsa shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the ravenette boy with his big smile and... baby blue eyes-

"Stop it!" Elsa hissed between her teeth, but her heart was thumping loudly against her ribcage. She clamped her mouth with one hand, to silence her shaking breath, but her other hand slowly glided to her beige jacket. Pushing the jacket open to reveal her striped navy blue and white polo shirt, she gripped her hand over the material trying not to go any further. Her sanity was fighting a battle with her inner beast, both sides trying to win control. Sanity wanted peace with her body, to use the pendant to cool off, but the beast wanted to be unleash and let loose from imprisonment. Elsa bit her finger to stop the gasp trying to get out of her mouth. Slowly her hand reached for the top buttons and cool air softly brushed against her pink collarbone.

Elsa moaned lowly of the cool air reaching unveiled skin, and the inner beast was slowly retreating to it's corner. Elsa rested her eyes from the mental war inside her head. Her mind drifting to sleep...

"Elsa."

Her glacier eyes slowly opened up to see sky blue. Those eyes belong a handsome face she knew too well and a smile came on her face. Sky Blue eyes gave one back before lowering his face to her neck. Elsa gasped from his position, her hand still clutching her shirt. A callous hand clasped over her dainty one before moving it aside. Their eyes never parted from each other while Sky Blue blew a cool breath against her collarbone. Elsa gasped, but never broke eye contact. A shiver ran down to her hips and Elsa could feel a blush rush across her cheeks. Glacier blues grew wider with shock when Sky Blue's pink tongue slowly came out and-

!

"Ahh!"

Her hand wasn't there to block the cry and Elsa bucked from the sensation. She gripped the sheets next to her as she stared at Sky Blue's wide eyes. He must have enjoyed the sound she made for his eyes took a plunge into deep water. A smile stretched across his lips, and without breaking eye contact he gave her chest a kiss. A jolt rocked Elsa's closer to those warm lips, the beast inside re-emerging from it's corner. A pale hand reached up and fingered through black locks, and Sky Blue purred at such attention. Sky Blue kissed her again and Elsa shivered, her hips wiggled against the body above her. Elsa relaxed against the soft kisses to her neck and collarbone, her breathing going steady.

!

Elsa gasped at the new sensation that attacked her left breast. Sky Blue's tan cheeks flushed pink before resuming his fondling. Elsa's hips wouldn't stop shaking from the onslaught of hot needles tingling her spine. She gazed at the tan hand kneading her clothed boob... She wondered how his hand would feel over her unclothed skin... Aquamarine met Ocean Blues, her pools finally splashed into the deep end of the water. She relaxed her arms above her head and exposed her creamy swan neck to the tan male in silent surrender.

The beast was tired of waiting, and Elsa was ready to quench her fire.

_Take me please..._

XXXxxxxXXXX

Footsteps rushed down the crowded hallways, weaving through the students and faculty without missing a beat before approaching it's destination. Door closed and locked, gasp for air filled the quiet dark room. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the spiky haired teen relaxed against one of the tables in the room. The young Fenton boy slowed his breathing, trying to get himself back to breathing normal...but how could he?

Daniel had just left his almost mate in need of his heat.

Images of his feasting bombarded his eyes, the vision of his blonde's cries of ecstasy and her hooded glacier blues begging him to touch her-

Danny slammed his fist to the marble table where he rested his hot forehead. The small crater underneath his balled fist creaked to create more cracks onto the table. Danny began to pant from the overheating of his emotions inside his head, and having Elsa's beautiful voice bounce around in the mix wasn't good for him either. Sweat began to build up again on his brow, some strands of black locks clung to his forehead before a few drops would drop to the tile floor. Danny licked his dry lips, still tasting her unique flavor against his now chapped lips.

Like water to a thirsty man, Daniel wanted more.

He groaned just remembering how soft her skin felt against his hot tongue. Soft like candy, and just as sweet. He purred in delight when she submitted willingly, begging him with her sparkling eyes, like looking up at stars in the clear night. Elsa didn't know what power she had over him, and at times he couldn't show his face to the Arendelle transfer student. Danny had to give Elsa her space when asked. How he knew you ask, well with his keen hearing and sense of smell, he could hear her low growls and read the signs of a hostile female when she kept her words to herself since no one could understand her moods. No one who would openly admit that they were creatures of the night, and living in a small town like Amity Park word would spread faster than wild fire.

Dash and his big mouth might cause problems...

Danny growled low, not forgetting how the big jock approached Elsa and roped her into his party. Elsa was too nice to not show up, seeing as she had not decline the invite flyer, and if Dash invited you to his party, you would be thanking for lucky stars if the "king of casper high" wanted your presence at his house. Danny snorted, remembering when he was given an invite from Dash. How naive he was, so ready to be accepted by the in-crowd. As long as he had his two best friends, he would be content being a runt to Dash Baxter. Well, Elsa was his best friend too but... The thought of Dash trying to get close to Elsa grated his nerves, slowly stewing the pot of emotions that was already leaking from the top. Danny had seen how Dash has been making his personal mission to ask Elsa out, seeing that his attraction her Jasmine had completely vanished.

That and Jasmine was still one hundred percent human.

Danny was sure that Dash could smell Elsa's scent, and that he and a few other males didn't miss her pheromone either. Danny was overjoyed to find out that Elsa went through the Change with success, seeing the slow changes that have enhanced on the already beautiful blonde. Daniel wondered what she looked like after the Change...

!

Danny gripped the table to hold himself up from the sudden wave of heat bubbling inside his chest. His muscles flared hot, pulsing just thinking back to nurse's office where his blonde beauty rested. Her beige jacket wide open and her navy polo pushed up to reveal pale pink skin. His mouth watered, wanting to taste Elsa's flesh again. The feeling of his teeth grazing up between her breast, feeling her shiver, until his pearly whites reach her swan neck. Not a blemish insight, and Danny was more than happy to speckle the blank canvas. Leave his mark so everyone would know Elsa was off limits! Especially the bone headed jock _Dash_!

"Elsa..."

Danny push the jock aside to focus his boiling emotions on something better, someone more worth his time. His nose flared now that his mind's swimming with images of Elsa. His eyes hazing with lust for her and her beast caged inside. He licked his dry lips before bringing his right hand up to his nose. Vanilla and soft gardenia assaulted his nose as he took a big whiff and a shaking exhale shook his whole body. If he was shaking now, how would he handle Elsa underneath him in both their full glory-

!

Danny hissed, the stomach forming a big knot, growing hotter by the second. Without hesitation, he lowered his right hand to loosen his belt then his two buttons. The tent pushing against his tight zipper was growing painful if he didn't give the hot muscle some space, and soon. With a sigh of relief, his pulsing red organ was free from restraint, the hot flesh pushed it's way out of the hole of his boxers beforehand. Sky blue eyes gazed down at the red hot spear, the veins pulsing blood, the hot liquid racing to the tip and back down. Vanilla and gardenia still resinated from his hand and with a firm grip- Danny bucked forward, resting his wet forehead against the cool marble top. He panted heavily as he slowly rubbed the shaft, his hips twitched from the pleasure prickling his skin.

"Elsa..."

Danny whispered her name, his pace picked up to a steady rhythm. He replayed his adventure over Elsa's body while she subconsciously purred with affection. He lazily smiled remembering her moans and sharp gasps when his tongue skated across her flesh. She shivered after he placed lazy patterns over her collarbone before trailing down to her stomach. Butterfly kissed were stamped over her abs then back up to her covered breasts. His hands never stopped feeling her shapely body, clothed or exposed. With gentleness reserved only for Elsa, he rubbed circles around her ample hips before trailing firmly over her long legs. _Oh those creamy long legs..._ Danny shuddered, being mesmerized by those beautiful limbs and picked up speed. The knot in his stomach grew bigger, like a ticking time bomb he could feel himself closer to the edge.

Danny wanted so badly to kiss her thighs and leave beautiful bites behind, but he seized up when Elsa moaned suddenly, much louder than he would have expected. Then he smelt it.

!

"Ah!" Danny threw his head up off the marble top with a surprised gasp, his eyes blinded by spots of white. For a few seconds he stayed in that same position trying to slow down his racing heart. He gulped sweet air back into his lungs for they too were deprived of oxygen from being overheated. His shaft's pulse had slowed down tremendously and slowly went limp. Danny took a big breath through his nose before falling to his knees, for his legs were too shaky to stand now. Blurry vision slowly focus back to normal but Danny still had to blink his eyes to get any feeling back. His mind was blown apart at the seams!

This new sensation that was still washing down his body was a new level that Danny hope to feel again, and judging from Elsa's scent, it would only be a matter of time. Why did he wait so long? When Danny when through the Change, it was the one year anniversary of Danny become the town's unofficial ghost hero, Danny Phantom. To think that with this new change his ghost powers would be twice as powerful but still so new that at times he couldn't control them. It was like the first month learning his powers all over again. The now sixteen year old Fenton thought all his problems had finally begun to stay in they usual cycle; worry about school during the daytime, and fight ghost during the night. Sadly, a hardball crashed into that cycle, showing up with long platinum hair and glacier blue eyes. He was pulled back on his thoughts about the first night the two met. When they bonded...

...

When Danny was pulled from his sleep one night by the Box Ghost trashing a storage unit, his nose picked up an aroma that couldn't be ignored. Following the trail he was passed by a streak of white that flew into the forest. Finally finding the sweet aroma, up top on a hill standing underneath the big bright moon was a werewolf. Fur was a bight as the moon itself but saw spots of what looked like blood. The body built was much slender than a male so this creature was female. Not noticing that she was being watched, she threw her head up to the sky and howl. The ghost boy couldn't look away, everything around faded as he listen to her song. A haunting melody that he has heard more than once from the females that do show up in the middle of the night, but this voice had hooked him just from the first note. His inner beast was growling, blood was humming ready to take action. Not ignoring the call to change, he did so and the Change was quick. His tan skin became midnight grey, blending well enough into the shadows that hid from the moon's rays. His snow white hair changed back into jet black, but his glowing green eyes stayed put. His sight was three times better with a little use of his ghost powers and they came in handy when trouble arrived, like now. Danny whipped his head to left, for he wasn't surprised that the female's song wouldn't attract males quickly. Three males crept sounding through the grass heading straight for the snow white female still singing at the moon.

_Oh no, this one's mine! _Danny growled lowly, his sweet conquest would not be snatched from him tonight. The female snapped to attention, staring in the direction of the approaching danger. She immediately darted off into the dark and the males raced after her. Danny rushed after her as well, his speed easily passing the males and his fur coat blended well between the trees. Her white coat would not help lose her pursuers, but Danny had a trump card. Advancing in speed, Danny ran up close to the female finally catching her eyes.

Big and blue.

Danny couldn't look away from the female's blue orbs even when his body kept running alongside hers. How familiar these unique pools were...

Hearing the growling from behind them, Danny snapped back into reality. The female looked scared and raced off into another direction, but Danny had other plans. Pouncing on top of the startled female, he bit hard into the back of her neck and quickly turned intangible flying off deeper into the forest finding a cave to rest. Once safe, Danny gently dropped the shaking female. He must have scared her by his sudden bite. He licked over the mark left from his teeth as an apology which stopped her shaking. He backed away to give her space but didn't leave his eyes from her form. Taking in the dark cave, the white female blinked big owl eyes before noticing the dark grey male still was there. Danny decided to test the waters he walked closer, and she kept the distance the same length until her back met wet rock.

Seeing there was no way out, she bowed her head to the male before her. Danny took his chance to sniff this new face out. The female stayed stiff, but Danny could hear the whine in her throat. Danny brushed his nose against her throat earning a purr of affection. His green eyes met her big blues and could see a hint of a smile even her tail wagged in the air.

She approved, and wants more. Why would Daniel deny such a look?

Danny nuzzled deeper into her white fun, smelling sweet flowers and the spots of blood caked up against her neck and chest. Licking the mess away, he was rewarded with another purr. Sliding his hands down her curvy waist, he noticed a silky band of what use to be pants, a chunk still covered her womanhood and half of her left leg was still intact. Danny pulled them down before resuming his grooming, earning now a whine and a shiver. Danny's nails became erect, and now grazed the skin underneath the fur but the female yearned more for the rough touch. Danny's nose just barely scrapped the overheated oven that was the sex, his nails gripped tighter with excitement before looking up at the deep blues that were just as hooded as his. Her answer, was to push him off her toasty body.

Not expecting such a rejection, Danny fell flat to him butt with bewilderment written all over his face. The female had turned her back to him so she couldn't see the look of disappointment and quickly frustration. She was answering his advances with positive chirps, so what did he do wrong then? The tent in his pants was not helping him think straight, and it was telling him the room was getting cramped quick. Danny looked up to see the female-! present her backside to his face. Her chest pressed against the wet walls with back arched, her face resting against the cold rock and her nails erect, clawing the surface before her. Danny could see the hint of a smile when- did she just wag her tail at him? _The little tease! _Danny jr. was now pounding the zipper doors down wanting breathing space! Daniel groaned in approval below clawing close to the now willing female. Her white long legs shook with anticipation when he finally gripped her thighs.

Even her silken folds were weeping with want, a little slipping down he furry legs, and Danny could smell it. Danny gave a good whiff before darting his tongue out to taste sample.

!

The blast of her taste and the sound of her moan set Danny's brain on overdrive. His tongue took a few more swipes of the outer lips before pushing through the doors and into the hot furnace. The female howled with surprise with a throwback of her head, loving the burning hot poker touching all the right spots. Each jolt make her muscles spas and bounce onto her toes which only drove the poker farther inside. Danny never tasted anything as sweet as the nectar leaking from this snow white female, and he gripped her thighs harder wanting to hear her sing praises of the pleasure he's delivering.

Too occupied with her taste, voice and heat that he didn't notice her ocean blue flashing to bright red then back again. Nor did they hear the approach of aggressive males, until the female growled angrily. Her mating ritual has been interrupted, and she is not in the slightest amused by the nuisance growling their way inside the dark cave. Danny withdrew from his dreamy haze to see what had caused the female's discomfort, and he too was not happy at being interrupted.

Standing tall, Danny glared at the three male wolves from earlier as they slowly stalked inside, growling at the grey thief who stole the sweet smelling female. The newcomers' pheromone was strong and poignant, all three rolling together to quickly fill the cramp cave. The white female moaned to the overpowering smell of all four aroused males that she curled up against the wall panting with now a stronger need to mate. One of the intruders, a small golden spotted one, ceased his growling to pant happily at the pretty female. He took a step forward- which Danny snapped with a chomp of his bared teeth at the young pup, snapping his attention back to him with a yelp. The taller one the group, a dark earth brown with a splash of yellow, took two confident steps forward to challenge Danny for the female. This pissed off Danny even more! His pants were strained as far as they can stretch and these mutts had to stop his coaxing just so they could get their chance with this one? _Oh Hell NO!_

They wanted a fight, so be it!

Slowly bracing himself on all fours, he prepared for which ever male stuck first, but his eyes stayed trained on the biggest one. The last one of the small pack, a tall lanky mutt with a silver coat, charged first and Danny was ready to meet his jaw with his erect claws. The young golden pup struck next just as Danny delivered the blow across the silver one's jaw, using the same hand to back hand the young one back. The silver wolf whined one the sudden strike but recovered quickly to growl and try another tactic. Danny had seized the golden pup's ankle to whiplash him against the approaching silver wolf, and they both stumbled together against the hard rock surface. Danny barked harshly at the two, sending back towards the silent dark brown beast still watching the quick fight.

Having seen enough, the dark brown male turned his attention to the hazy female who watched with bewilderment, and walked confidently on his two hind legs. Danny growled angrily at the smug male, feeling riled up for being ignored. Danny stood before the male, blocking the snow white wolf and glared into his eyes. The dark brown was two heads taller than Danny, but Danny stayed steadfast. A whine distracted Danny back to see the white female looking at him with want. That distraction would cost him.

**SLAP!**

Danny felt the air forced out of his lungs and ribs crying from the sudden force before he was sent into the air, skipping across the sharp rocks below. Slamming against the wall, Danny coughed at the sudden impact against his cut up back. _What just _hit_ me? Felt like a bag of bricks crushing my chest._ Shaking his head, Danny wobbled back onto his feet just as clawed hand uppercutted his jaw, followed by giant fist to his cheek and other to the other side of his face. Each punch was another bag of bricks slammed on top of the other, more powerful than the next. The dark wolf snorted at the grey one before turning to his other friends. He nodded his head towards the waiting female before turning back to his small grey punching bag. The two yipped happily before dashing off to their horny prize.

Danny's green eyes stayed trained on his white female as her big blue stared back. For one moment, the two felt a weird connection that clicked in just a second of time. Everything around them was on paused, and Danny could see by the unique shade of blue who this female he was trying so far to protect, to mate, to love...

Those beautiful familiar glacier blues.

"Elsa."

!

Elsa didn't know what was going on around her other than those green eyes that were staring into her very heart, her very soul. She didn't hear the happy whines coming from the horny males, or the silver male sniffing her sweet fur. She didn't see the dark monster towering over the midnight grey wolf with green eyes. What she _did _know, was that the nose against her neck was not green eyes, and the tongue swirling patterns against her stomach wasn't green eyes either. What she did hear was Green Eyes sad whines from the pain he was under. Green eyes saved her from danger. Green Eyes helped her feel good. Green eyes _smelled_ good. Green Eyes wrapped her whole body in a warm blanket of love. Green Eyes was her mate, and Elsa also knew that Green Eyes was being seized by another male, a male beast that was doing him harm. Her mate was in trouble, and she was mad.

_Very_ mad.

Claws erected and no warning, she slashed the two unaware males at their eyes blinding them just enough to make her way to her troubled mate. Jumping with power she didn't know she possessed, she growled loudly when she pounced on the dark beast, clawing his shoulder and seizing him by the throat. The dark earth brown growled in surprise by the sudden attack, but quickly dislodged the white female to the ground before turning back to finish his work. Danny coughed up blood from his beating, his right eye now sullen but could still see Elsa bouncing back to strike Dark Earth's face. The giant howled in pain as she continued to try clawing his eyes out. Elsa's pearl whites ranked deep into the beefy arms of Dark Earth earning another howl of pain. Elsa just saw red. Red, red, red. Her eyes glowed like bloody rubies and hot boiling anger took over her mind and body once Dark Earth stretched his arm to deliver the final blow in killing her mate.

_Go ahead and try!_, but Elsa wouldn't let that happen. She would rather die herself!

Dark Earth grew frustrated at the speedy female fighting him, and wanted to put her in her place like a good _bitch_! Once she took another bite and tug at his arm, he leaned back and swiped at her face with his other arm. With success, he dislodged the fighting snow white off him and onto the floor in a shaking heap. Elsa didn't see that hand coming, but with that hit knocked her anger down a few notches. She turned to the approaching _angry_ males, ready to tear her hot virginal body inside out, and she shook in sudden fear now seeing she was outnumbered. That feeling was quickly calmed once a familiar shadow covered her body with his warmth. Danny stayed protective over Elsa's on all fours, still beaten and bruised but not down and out. They crept closer growling in hate and satisfaction, but just when they thought this would be a great night, Danny had better plans for them.

To fly _sky_ high.

As steady as he could, Danny took deep breaths, pushing past the pulsing pain of broken ribs, before he stared down his foes. His green eyes now brighter than before with a snap of this eyelids. Even his wounds gave his ghostly green glow.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!**

With one confident breath, Danny roared his most powerful move, his Ghostly Wail. This sudden roar immediately slapped the males with a full force of a recking ball, and their wails were heard crying away from the cave and over the trees of the forest. Elsa covered her sensitive ears and crouched lower to the ground, this new roar from her mate was a total curveball she didn't see coming.

Once the roar died down, Danny's sore body collapsed against Elsa in a heap of exhaustion and torn flesh. Elsa yelped from Danny's sudden drop onto her body, and she wiggled herself from under him. She curiously examined the damages done all over Danny's body and she whined at the cuts and blood that soiled her mate's grey fur. The bruise over his right eye still large, taking over the majority of his eyelid. She gave him a soft lick to Danny's eye and a nudge hoping to coax an answer from Danny. A sore whine was all that was returned deep breathing took over. Danny needed cleaning, and Elsa got straight to work starting with his back that held mini cuts down his sides and spine. Each paw was gently caressed with her warm tongue and the same tenderness was given to his face. Once the task was complete, Elsa stared sadly at the tired male. He graced her with a one green eye and the right eye tried weakly to open but stopped. She wagged her tail, finally gaining his attention and she couldn't stop her happy panting that he was feeling a little better.

With slow movements as to not agitate his wounds, Danny pulled Elsa gently towards his warm body and Elsa rested against the wet ground without complaint. Danny rested his body on top of her white back fur and they both hummed feeling their warmth mingled between the two. Exhausted and ready for the sandman, Danny relaxed against Elsa's neck before falling into slumberland. Elsa slowly fell as well, but the sandman didn't come to her as she had hoped. Her mind was still on her injured mate. He protected her and he was still in pain. She looked up at the bright moon that peek from the corner of the cave's mouth and stared, hoping she could find some snowier to her troubled mind. Maybe it she had some kind of response back, she could rest easier tonight.

Elsa's ears perked up, picking up a wail out in the forest. The wail was far, button was joined with more howls each carrying a different pitch. She slowly relaxed, drifting closer into slumberland from the haunting melody outside. She suddenly felt a rush and soon, she opened her mouth and slowly howl back, joining in the unknown song. At first it was strong, but slowly her voice was gentle in the wind. She singed to the glowing moon, reasons she didn't know why but her heart was compelled to sing the shiny orb in the sky. Was it a cry for help? Elsa couldn't really understand why but the beast just had to sing! Finishing her song, she could feel her eyes roll back an her eyelids droop to a close. The sandman had arrived, and now she could sleep.

Only a handful of hours later, the sun's first rays of light were peaking from the horizon, the sky filtering between purples and warm pinks and reds. Danny's even breaths came to a sudden cough, arousing himself to blink crested eyes. He shivered from the sudden cold wind sweeping across his naked arms and back. While his body was waking up from the slightly odd but comfortable ground, his chest was pleasantly warm. He craned his head away from the the soft ground, over curly bright _good smelling _moss to see that the sun was still behind the horizon. He had time to return home and shower before school. Rolling his shoulders, he returned his eyes back to his right hand to see he had returned back to his human form before resting his hand on top of a dainty pale pink one-

Danny stiffened, finally noticing the pale arm trailing up to the lightly freckled shoulder where his chin was resting on top of, and the platinum blond moss now known as wavy bed hair. His jean covered legs were tangled around warm thin legs, all bare and free of snow white fur. Propping himself up on his left elbow, he looked down at the blonde still sleeping against the wet jagged ground, her soft breathing barely audible to Danny's human ears. Danny couldn't look away from Elsa's peaceful face. He could only imagine what she looked like asleep, and bare with nothing to cover her pink pearl body but now here she was, in all her glory and not a stitch of clothing to censor any skin, hair or freckles.

Danny could feel his mouth water and the familiar morning strain was returning twice as painful. The ritual the two performed last night blew Danny's mind. Her taste, he couldn't get enough and couldn't stop the shiver up his spine. His face flushed with want, oh how he wanted this beautiful blonde, the ghost boy wanting Elsa underneath him, caged under his hot body. His lips wanted to kiss and _count_ every freckle her body possessed, and to taste her unique flavor from her sweat, saliva and her juices between her hips. her long legs to be wrapped snug around his waist as he snapped his hips against-

Danny had to look away, his hand just so close to stroking her shapely hips. He shudder from the heavy force that was his hormones. Laying defenseless underneath his rain inferno was not helping calm down, but what good would ravishing herbed be if she was awake and howling in ecstasy along with him? Now that Danny thought more about the dream of mating with Elsa, even in their human form, would she laugh or cry that Daniel was the one she was stuck with as her partner? That thought only quelled his boiling stomach to a low simmer. Yes, he wanted Elsa as his mate, but not without her consent... His baby blues trailed down her exposed right side that now shimmered in the sun's rays, slowly branding her down with his hidden desire and a groan.

Could you blame him though for having this delicious opportunity right in front of him and not want to take even one _sniff_?

...

Daniel shuddered before banging his forehead against the table after the rocky reminiscing on that crazy night. After returning her home that early morning, he vowed to keep his distance, but slowly that vow was being twisted and pulled. Seeing Elsa's sad face from not seeing Danny hurt him for either lying or simply not showing his face. For weeks Danny has been patient, but everything that smelt, looked, and was Elsa screamed, _howling_ inside his brain and he would go crazy if he did not have her. She was his, she had accepted him and the beast inside would have no one else.

Sadly, her human mind had not accepted her mate. After their first meeting as werewolves, on the next full moon Danny would meet Elsa at the very same cave, but when they would try to proceed through the mating ritual, Elsa's glacier blues would stop him cold for they welded tears of what Danny feared, regret. It was painful twitch and feel her shudder underneath his body, her beast wanted to quell the flames that would ignite if only her human mind would stop fighting back for control. That would kill what raging heat he had for the night simply put his need to mate at rest. Apparently, Elsa had not wanted this change, hell neither did Danny at first, but it was now apart of him. Part of his power and Danny thrived with the extra power given to him. Not to mention new males every full moon that thought it was okay to fight Danny for the right to mate with what's _rightfully his!_

_Why was Elsa being so difficult? _Did she not want to mate with him? She must like him because for the past two visits, she's welcomed his warmth when they cuddled for the night, howl to the moon and sing in harmony, or their runs through the forest where they played together. So why wasn't she warming up to mating with him and being his _permeant_ mate?

Dash's party was in two days, and with Elsa sadly going, Danny had to make sure his soon-to-be-mate would be off limits to any males wanting a taste of her sinful flavor. He failed in the beginning, it will not happen again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a planned continuation for this short, but it was lost in the making a few years ago. If readers are interested I have time to make the next part! Please let me know down in the comments!


End file.
